Keep Your Hands Off My Bootie!
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Inuyasha is a Demon Pirate, ruthless killers of sea and land. And so is his brother. But when the Demon Pirate species is facing extinction, what is their to do? yaoi and boy girl love. kougaXInuyasha SesshomaruXRin. on hiatus...m m so sorry.
1. The Crew

1**Ah I think I'm taking in to much that I can handle. What I think this is my fourth story I'm trying to write at the same time as three others! Oh well I can do it! Well this is going to be about Pirates! That's right! Inuyasha Pirates Isn't that cool?! It will involve boy love **

**and then some regular love. So it's a mesh pot story! I think that's the best way for me to say it. But non the less I think the story is interesting so give it a shot! PIRATES **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or pirates. But I do own One Piece...no I don't own that ether... I lied. (Sigh) TT**

_Demons and pirates. It was an age were both ruled the sees and land. Demons ravaged land deep in the land killing, destroying all that lay in their path ways. Pirates, ruthless thieves and bandits destroying each other along with what ever was in their way. These species were a disgrace , hated and most of all feared to the people of the world. One day both demons and pirates were hunted and killed for the high bounties placed over their heads. This bounty hunting remained for centares upon centares until the two races almost became extinct However when both species got tired of the murdering and almost extinction of there selves, they decided to merge their strengths together to become the unstoppable Demon Pirates. _

_There powers were strong and unstoppable. They became on top of the food chain ravaging and destroying every thing once again like in the old days. The humans couldn't do anything to stop them, just hide and quiver. Some bounty hunters tried to maintain the old life balance, but unfortunately all failed. _

_However you can never change the nature of demons or even those of pirates. Eventually over time they each started destroying themself, slowly and painfully the Demon Pirates are once again looking straight into the face of extinction._

_Only about 50 demon pirate ships remain in this world, and in this story we will be focusing all our attention to two of the remaining Demon Pirate ships. That of Captain Inuyasha and Captain Sesshomaru...two demons, two brothers, two demon pirates..._

"Ha! I dare you to try and get me you damn navy rats!" The crew of three men were completely surrounded by over one hundred navy officers, guns and swords ready for the kill, and ready to take the reward money.

"Captain Inuyasha, do you really think it be wise to encourage them?" All three of them were now back-to-back as they themselfs had their swords drawn.

"Don't be a big baby Miroku. Fight long and hard!" The long dark brown haired wolf argued with his crew mate, weapons still drawn and enemies, charging in for the attack.

"I'm not saying I'm a big baby its just they seem angered enough as it is." A sword came from Miroku's right. He was able to block it with ease, lunging to finish in the attacker.

"Big baby!" Kouga shouted as two navy officers came from the front and behind him kicking them away.

"Will you two shut up." The captain stood with his silver hair blowing in the wind as he swerved to evade two sword wielders from piercing his body. "Wind scar!" Captain Inuyasha lifted his large Tessaiga over his head to bring it to his feet in a matter of seconds, creating a large shock wave that blasted half the Navy officers away.

"That way!" Inuyasha pointed to his left instructing his crew to run in that direction.

"What?! We're running from the fight?" Kouga said with disappointment as he kicked away another navy personnel.

"There is no need." Inuyasha was the first to break away and run, soon followed by Miroku and then Kouga. "Captain are you sure this is the right way? Straight ahead is a cliff." Miroku said while running along side hid half demon captain.

"The ship is docked right below us so don't worry so much trust your captain." the three reached the end of the cliff ready for the large leap they were about to take. "Now jump." the crew at the same time leaped off the edge to see no ship lying underneath, just a pile of rocks and a cold deep ocean. "Trust your captain huh?!"

"The ship should be right here!"

"You mean the one docked over there." Miroku pointed to his right to show that indeed their ship was docked in that spot. Before anyone could say anything else they all fell into the deep dark blue water.

One by one three body's emerged from the deep blue water all gasping for air. "Inuyasha sometimes I doubt your captain skills." Kouga said brushing away his wet thick hair away from his eyes.

"Don't say anther word." Inuyasha started swimming soon being followed by his two other crew members.

"AAA I'm so bored! When is every one coming back?" Shippo lay on his back on the garde rails as he was left behind to watch the ship. As usual. His fluffy yellow tail swayed from side to side as he was becoming more impatient as time went by.

Shippo was a little Kitsune youkai who became orphaned not to long ago. He was probably about the age of eight in human years. Shippo was just a little child that Inuyasha and his crew rescued from a small village on the far side of the world., from a village they spent the night in, recuperating their supplies. It never was clear why Inuyasha decided take in the young demon. The Captain was never one for kids, and by the way the two always fought, it made you wonder even more. He wore a loose green shirt that looked like it had dent been washed in months along with a pair of dark brown slacks that slightly covered his small fluffy fox feet. Maybe the captain took the child in because he felt sorry for the orphan. Or because The Captain and the little fox demon were actually a lot in common.

"Shippo don't be so impatient and just relax." The navigator of the ship came up out of her cabin placing her black hair up into a bun.

"But Kagura they never take me with them. I can do just as well at whatever they do."

"It's because you're to young to do those kind of things." Kagura took out the fan she had been carrying out of her pocket and leaned against the railing along with Shippo. Kagura was a wind sorcerous that came aboard Inuyasha's ship as the navigator. Her past is really unknown to the crew but Inuyasha was desperate for someone to navigate the ship so he allowed her to enter.

She wore a heavy brown jacket with a black collor on top of a red padded shirt. Because of her tomboy nature she preferred to wear baggy mens pants then tucked nicely into her leather heavy boots. She didn't wear any jewelry exceptional to the bedded earring she never took off.

"Ah! Look look! There coming there...there in the water...?" Shippo showed pointing to the three men swimming and what seemed like arguing.

"Yup that's them..." Kagura let out a sigh. "Lets go get the life boats ready to pull them up."

The three were pulled up on deck soaking wet and wringing out their long hair. "So you guys have fun?" Kagura stood with her arms crossed over one another her voice in a sarcastic attitude.

"So did you get any treasure" Shippo came bounding off Kagura's shoulder and on top of Inuyasha's soaking wet one. "No the damn navy got into the way! Kagura can you do something about the wet clothing." The wind sorcerous gave a look of "I don't wanna" but did what she was asked. She whipped out her fan giving it a forceful wave of strong wind drying off the three soaked men.

"Thanks Kagura." Miroku said moving close to Kagura to try to get a feel of her butt.

"No thanks needed." Kagura took her folded fan smacking it hardly against the perverted hand.

Miroku was the only human on the ship full of demons, not only human, he is a monk with high spiritual powers destined to destroy the demons and monsters. But when he found him self in love with a demon he decided to stop the killing and joined Inuyasha's crew to be closer to the woman he loved.

He wore his black hair in a small ponytail in the back of his head, along with three earring on both his ears. He wore large black baggy pants that contained many rips at the end, over a pair of black boots. His shirt was as old and dirty looking as the rest of them, but his seemed to have a sort of sparkle to it. It was a purple loos fitted shirt that had sleeve that cut off at his elbow. And tied at his waist was a large green sash holding up the sword he rarely used in battle. His main weapons of choice included some magical scriptures (only for demons and spirits) and a curse placed on his hand that created a vortex of wind that sucked anything in its path into it.

"Captain were are we going to now?" Kouga stood with his arms rested along rail with his body directed toward his crew. Kouga had long deep dark brown hair that he always had tied up and was complimented with a dark blue sash tied around his forehead with the ends laying against his shoulders. Kouga's blue eyes glistened from the reflection of the sun against them.

"I think we better hurry before the navy rats start chasing after us." Kouga crossed his bare arms walking closer to the crew. Kouga wore a long grey sleeveless shirt that was tight across his waist with two belts hugging close to his body. The pants he wore were baggy dark brown that reached all the way to his brown boots.

"Alright then. Let's just let the winds direct us were to go and then we'll figure it out later."

The whole crew yelled "Aye Aye CAPTAIN!" and soon the whole crew were scurrying across the deck opening up the sails, lifting up the anchors, and they were off. Captain stood at the wheel with his many ringed hand gripping the wheel and his trusted Tessaiga resting at his side. Standing with dignity directing his ship. His long silver hair along with his long heavy red captains coat blowing with the wind.

Inuyasha wore a red bandana over his head with the sides woven into his silver hair. His pants were purple striped with red, tucked into his black scuffed up boots. The captain had five necklace hanging from his tanned neck. Four of them stolen from previous trips and one given to him by his father. The one that was given to him was his favorite and never took it off. It was a large gold coin shaped medallion that had and indentation of a skull, then engraved with in it was a strange language he couldn't read. Inuyasha rotated the medallion in his hand, closely examining it.

The Captains father died long ago, lost at sea. Inuyasha barley remembered him and hadn't even known he had died until his best friend Myoga came and told him. Inuyasha was heartbroken to know his father died. As an inheritance however he was left with his father's sword the Tessaiga along with the strange medallion. Inuyasha looked off into the waves as the memory flooded over him...

"_Inuyasha come in side! Dinners ready. And be quick about it. We have a guest." Inuyasha stopped his playing around when he heard his mothers voice calling to him. "Hi mom" a young Inuyasha came bounding into the dinning room were he saw his mother preparing the table with different types of food. "Hey baby. Can you help me set the table?" Inuyasha jumped into the kitchen, taking the biggest plate of food, trying to show how strong he was to his mother._

"_So were is the guest at?" Inuyasha set the plate down onto the table, and heard a screaming voice coming from the table. _

"_I'm right here master Inuyasha." Inuyasha put his face eye level to the table trying to see who was talking to him. _

"_Mom when does the table talk?" Inuyasha was bewildered. " I am not the table." Inuyasha felt a slight pinching at his nose, and on the tip of it was a small flee demon. "My name is Myoga. I was a friend of your father. Nice to make you acquittance" _

"_It's been a long time hasn't it Myoga." Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother) came in putting the last of the plates onto the table and taking her seat. "Yes it has Lady Izayoi." Myoga smiled and bounced off of Inuyasha's nose back onto the table. Inuyasha took his seat and started away at his meal._

"_So what brings you to us Myoga?" Izayoi handed the old flea demon some of the food, that he to started munching away at. He swallowed his first bight and became overtaken with a sad expression._

"_Terrible news I'm afraid." Inuyasha and his mother stopped what they were doing at stared curiously at the flea. "There is no easy way of saying this, so I'll just come out and say it." There was a slight pause, a time Myoga used to gather his words. "I'm afraid Lord InuTaisho has fallen in battle. He is no longer apart of this world." Izayoi face dropped and tears flooded from her eyes. "I am terribly sorry." _

_Inuyasha felt the tears running from his eyes. Not because he lost his father, but because he really never got a chance to know him. From what the boy knew, his father was a pirate and feel in love with his mother, even though he already had a wife and a son of his own. He still cared for his mother deeply. After some time Izayoi got pregnant with Inuyasha and gave birth to him while he was still out at sea. His father and him met once, but the pup was to young to ever remember that, and now he would never have that chance. _

_Inuyasha sat there crying as he watched his mom exit the room. A few moments later she came in holding a large deep red jewelry box. "Inuyasha." Izayoi sniffed out the last of her tears and sat back down at the table, bringing her chair closer to her son. Inuyasha along with Myoga watched as his mother grabbed a key she had tied to a string around her neck and stuck it into the boxes key hole. _

_Inside the box she pulled out a large golden medallion with a skull imprinted on its face attached to a long golden chain. Inuyasha large golden eyes fixed to the treasure as he watched his mother pull it out of its casing. _

"_Inuyasha." his mother began as she stared at it, eyes trying to hold back more tears. "Your father gave this medallion to me, expressing his love for me. He told me that when I have a son that if he were to die you would be intrusted with this medallion." _

"_Its for me?" Inuyasha said with shocked eyes. All his mother did was nod as she placed it over his head and onto his neck. A little Inuyasha cradled the gift in his hand watching his prize. _

"_Inuyasha, your father gave that to me because he loved me, and it was given to you so when you do fall in love you will give it to that person."_

"_What I have to give it up?"_

"_Only when you fall in love Inuyasha. Other then that you have to keep it close to your heart and don't let anyone else take it. Do you understand Inuyasha?" Inuyasha understood and nodded his head showing he understood. "I got it mother." _

"_When you give it to the person you love, you must tell them to keep it forever and never let anything or anyone take it. It is a dear treasure that indicates the magical powers of love." Inuyasha starred into the medallion happy that he had received such an amazing gift. That night as well, Inuyasha was given a sword that two belong to his father. The very sword he had been using defending his life to the very end. On that day, Inuyasha pledged to become a pirate. But not any pirate. The Lord of the Demon Pirates, just like his father had been._

Inuyasha cradled the medallion in his hand like he did all those years ago, eyes glistening at the oceans beauty. "Give it to the one I love eh?" The silver haired demon pirate's hand tightened around the medallion as the one and only person he thought came to mind.

"Oi Inuyasha!! Dinners ready!" Inuyasha turned his head around to see Kouga on the lower deck waving his hands in the air, capturing his captains attention.

"Coming!" Inuyasha let go of the wheel then the medallion falling, resting against his heart.

**There it is for ya'll! To tell you the truth I've had this idea for the longest time and I'm happy I've finally had the chance to write this! To say I love pirates is an understatement! Pirates are freaking cool! Also I love Inuyasha/demons! So this idea is OMG! Ok well I'll go now. I hope you like no loved it and do not forget to click that cute little purple button. It calls you.**

**Purple button: yes click me! Cliiiiiiiiick me! **

**Ooo eerie. I suppose you better do it. **


	2. Sex Captain

1**I really so love this story but OMG it's just so hard to write! TT SO I bring you written in my sweat and tears. Presented in surround sound Here is Keep Your Hands Off My Bootie 2!!! duhduh duh!!! 0.0**

**Disclaimer: All that is Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Sensei. (Nods head) **

The captain walked into the dinning room. It wasn't very luxurious, but it did look good. It was a large table. Enough to fit his crew (two of which were absent at the moment), and a few others if needed. Every one was at their seat and began digging into the food that lay before them. Inuyasha took his seat at the end of the table and grabbed the food that he wanted.

"Kagome and Sango haven't caught up with us yet?" Inuyasha asked after swallowing his large bight of meat now acknowledging the fact that two seats were empty. Miroku nodded his head 'no', mouth to full of food to answer with his mouth. "They're great swimmers so they should be here soon." he added after swallowing.

"Kagome's gonna have your head Inuyasha for leaving them behind." Kouga stepping into the conversation. Kagome was so spunky and always got into arguments with the captain. Kouga admired it. Inuyasha twisted his face in detest, "well whatever. It's better than gettnig caught." After Inuyasha said that he really wasn't to sure about himself anymore. Kagome tends to become very angry at things like this.

"Maybe we should stop the ship so they can catch up." Shippo said invisible behind the table.

"We'll drop anchor after we eat. Great job with the dinner by the way Kagura. I see you figured out how to use the stove."

"Hm! You think that just because I'm the girl I should do the cooking. I had no idea how to use that stupid thing! Shippo had to helpe me out a little bit. Give the kid some credit." Kagome and Sango had usually been the ones to cook the meals. However they had to leave for a sudden visit to their homes a few nights before, so it was a hassle trying to figure out the cooking. Kagura was able to figure it out. But it wasn't as good as the meals they had had before. A little, a lot burnt. Still edible non the less. And that's really all that mattered to a ship full of hungry men.

"So Shippo you know how to cook?" Miroku asked patting the small fox demon on the head.

"I learned from watching my mom cook. She was really good you know." soon enough Shippo was bragging about his mom's delicious meals. Making the one they had in front of them seem like burnt wood in comparison.

"Kagura you cooking sucks." Kouga glanced over at the woman, eyes furious. "I'd like to see you try wolffy!" Every one started laughing at the insults being thrown around the table.

Soon enough stomachs were full and happy faces were on all. Some influence by the alcohol the had drunken. "Drop anchor!!" The captain yelled on his perch as he watched his crew mates dropping the heavy steal anchor into the deep cold water.

The anchor was down and the ship lay motionless just as the sun was slowly setting. Turning day into night. Inuyasha's favorite time. The Captain dismissed his crew from any other duties for the night. The crew let out an, "Aye Aye Captain", and went on with whatever they wanted to do in the night with the free time the received.

Kagura went to her room, not to be seen until morning. Just like she always did. Shippo went to the upper deck to play with Kirara, a pet demon cat of Sango's. And Miroku stayed on deck, looking over the edge waiting for the girls return. Kouga went to his room, temporarily. And Inuyasha stayed in his Captains Coorders. Possible the best room on the whole ship.

It was a large room below deck with a port hole looking out into the ocean. In the far corner underneath the port hole was a very cluttered desk filled with maps, charts, along with a compass that needed a new pen. Inuyasha plopped onto his unmade bed, slowly closing his heavy eyes. Fatigue finally catching up with him.

Today had been a long day for the Inu Hanyo Captain, with running and fighting from the navy all day. It had started as a routine pillage, but the navy had been on that island for the day restocking their supplies. Not to mention with Miroku harassing one of the female officers it didn't help any getting away from the navy. It was pretty easy to escape from them, but with over 1,000 officers chassng affter you all day, you're bound to feel tired by the end of it. No matter who you are.

Inuyasha sat up. Feeling a little dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to his head, he staggered a little as he started removing his clothing. He first removed his heavy red jacket placing it on to the desk's matching oak chair. The next things he removed were his head band and all of his jewelry. Rings and necklaces. All but the one he never took off. Inuyasha placed his sword next to his bed so it will always be closed to him just in case of an attack. The sword was an heirloom from his father, and his most prized weapon. That sword saved his life countless of times. So he always kept it close to him.

Inuyasha heard a click at the entrance of his room but did not reach for his sword like you think a pirate would if you heard someone barging into your room late at night. He just ignored it. Full aware that their was someone in the room, bu kept at what he was doing. Inuyasha started to unbutton his very piratie pants, very seducing for his guest when the person started to talk..

"Are you doing that for me Captain-san?"

"No on in particular." Inuyasha threw off his belt onto the ground and looked at his guest, "you think I would really strip for you?" Kouga gave a smirk.

"I just thought you'd like to flatter me for once." Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha from behind, "instead of me always being the one to take off your clothes." Kouga brushed Inuyasha's silver hair over his shoulder, giving him the access he wanted to his captain's neck. Inuyasha felt warm soft kissing leaving a wet trail along his neck.

Inuyasha felt goosbumps pop up out of his skin from the contact Kouga was giving him, "Mmm Inuyasha, you're so tense."

Kouga brought his hands up away from Inuyasha's abdominal region to his tense neck and shoulders and started messaging them, moving his hands in a circular motion across Inuyasha's bare skin. Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to let a moan escape from his mouth. Which was a hard task to do since it felt so good, and to Inuyasha loving. But that was only Inuyasha's feelings(unwanted feelings, but still feelings). To Kouga he was just a sex toy to play with whenever he was horney. Which tonight was one of those nights.

Kouga and Inuyasha started their sexual activities a little under a year ago. The fact that they are both demons means that they have sexual urges to find a mate. Inuyasha wasn't up for the idea at first and told Kouga to, "screw himself" (literally). However Kouga had other plans. He wanted his captain and he didn't stop until he did. Eventually Inuyasha became Kouga's sex toy. And that was all the relationship (If you would call it that) was supposed to be. But over the years Inuyasha had Kouga as a crew mate he developed feelings of love for him. He would never admit his feelings for Kouga. He even denied himself that he didn't love him. But it was all in vain. Inuyasha loved Kouga with every fiber that made up his heart and he knew it. And the nights like these is what Inuyasha would dream about. Every sexual encounter with Kouga would set his heart and body on fire. He wanted more, he wanted to be held by him all the time, he wanted Kouga to touch him all the time. Not just sexually, lovingly. Like couples do.

Seeing Miroku and Sango every day on the ship, fawning is enough to make the captain turn green. It was something he could never have. Inuyasha had his reasons, or excusses to why he couldn't love Kouga the way he wanted to be loved by him. "Kouga!"

Kouga had Inuyasha pinned against his bed nipping and sucking on his neck and down his chest until he was sucking on his hardend nipple. Inuyasha finally let out the moan wanting to escape from his mouth since the begging. "That's what I wanted." Kouga hissed as he sat up, sitting on Inuyasha's bare chest admiring Inuyasha muscular abs. Kouga evily smiled as he knew what was to come next.

Kouga lifted his hand to his high strung ponytail and released it from the rubberband, letting it fall to his shoulders in a sea of black shiny hair. Kouga brought his face nose to nose with his blushing captain, slowly tilting his chin back with his thumb, giving him better access for a kiss. "Inuyasha you taste good tonight. I guess I'll have to thank Kagura for the dinner then." Kouga brought his other hand down to Inuyasha's pants, tickling the bulge forming underneath them.

"Ah!" Inuyasha bent his head back, "You're really a sick pervert you know that?" Inuyasha said scronfully, just causing Kouga to smirk. "I know." Kouga paused bringing himself closer to his toy, playing around inside Inuyasha's now almost off pants, "but you like it."

"Ann!" Inuyasha grasped onto the sheet as hard as he could. He like it and he knew it. But he still wasn't going to admit to it. Kouga removed the rest of Inuyasha's clothing, and all of his and sat happily on his chest, teasing the hell out of his captain. Kouga held Inuyasha's hands in place over his head. Keeping his toy unable to grasp anything. An extreme form of sexual torture for his toy. Kouga licked as much as he could reach while his hands were fast at work caressing the precum member.

"Kouga stop teasing me!" Inuyasha felt like he was going to burst. He needed Kouga inside of him now. "Aye aye captain." the tone of his voice sent shivers all along his spine. Kouga noticed this and couldn't help but comment, "you're so easy Captain." Kouga wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's cock letting the precum lubricate his fingers.

Inuyasha felt a finger wedge its self up hole, "AHN!" Inuyash pushed back his head, revealing his neck to Kouga. You imediatly took the flesh to his mouth sucking, leaving love bites. "Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you to relax?" Kouga said in between each bite.

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to relax with your finger jabbed up my AHHN!" Inuyasha let out another loud moan as Kouga placed another one of his fingers up into the hole, hitting Inuyasha's sweet spot in the process. Inuyasha felt himself about to come all over Kouga's chest. "Kouga I'm gonna explode." Inuyasha moaned as he spilled his white seeds all over Kouga and himself. Kouga licked the spilled mess off of Inuyasha, before he removed his fingers and brought them to his own chest. Kouga removed all that spilled onto him and lubricated his larger member. "Hope you don't think I'm done with you yet." Kouga brought his face down to his captains open panting lips and placed a kiss on him.

Inuyasha whined when the need of oxygen was to much for him to continue. Kouga slightly bit Inuyasha's lip, giving the air needed for each other lungs but never fully breaking away from their wet contact. At a time like this was when Inuyasha couldn't deny his feelings to him self anymore. He wanted to whisper into Kouga's ears that he loved him. And he wanted to hear the words in return lovingly and passionately as they made love. Kouga lifted Inuyasha's thighs, leaving a wet trail of kisses all along the inner part, Inuyasha shivered when Kouga blew on the wet part.

"Ready my sex captain?" Inuyasha hatted that term. The only term Kouga would call him in bed. But he nodded yes. "Good" Kouga slammed himself into the tight entrance making Inuyasha slam back his head and buckle his hips, moaning out the sweet lustful sounds of pleasure. Kouga felt like he was floating on air as he rocked himself in a rhythmic motion in and out of his captain. Kouga loved this feeling, this feeling that only came out when he was with Inuyasha.

"Kouga I need to hold you!" Kouga realized he was still holding Inuyasha's hands hostage from any touch. Kouga laughed to himself as he saw Inuyasha's fingers clenching. He removed his hand and immediately Inuyasha's hands shot up, one clutched onto Kouga's back the other wove its fingers into the deep dark hair. "Ahn! Kouga I-ah!" Inuyasha face and body were on fire, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

Inuyasha dug his demon like claws into Kouga's bare back, causing him to moan from the pain. "Don't grab so hard."

"I can't take anymore." Inuyasha's entrance contracted causing Kouga to spill himself into Inuyasha, calapsing onto his chest. Both wet and hot, lay panting on one another as Inuyasha felt kisses on his neck and hands on his pink nipple. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go, not wanting their contact to end.

Kouga gave Inuyasha a final kiss on the lips and lifted himself of his Sex Captain. Inuyasha lay on his bed hot, tired and wet as he watched Kouga get dressed and leave his room like he always did. Inuyasha wished that he could push back his feelings of love or just forget them, and be just what they were supposed to be.

Inuyasha sat up and placed his hand on his warm head. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever falling in love. Love to Inuyasha was just a piece of trash, something that didn't need to be there. Inuyasha felt the cold metal up against his hot body, making it a cool relief. Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and lifted himself off the bed. Fully knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep for sometime.

Inuyasha felt like he was in hell. He was in love when he didn't want to be. And the person that he loved only thought of him as his, "sex captain." Thinking of that phrase made his stomach upset. Inuyasha slipped on his pants and strapped his sword to them and walked out onto the deck. The cool ocean breeze felt great against his still hot bare chest. Inuyasha streatched up is arms and looked up into the stars. Inuyasha looked back down onto his deck, expecting it to be empty, but saw Miroku still leaning over the rail watching the ocean.

"The girls aren't back yet?" Inuyasha joined Miroku by the rail, leaning over looking into the stare filled water. Miroku nodded yes and gave a weak smile. "Oh come on! You're not worried are you!? You of all people know that they can take care of themselfs." Inuyasha said being his normal straight forward self and comforting at the same time.

Miroku smiled knowing that his captain was right and he shouldn't worry. He then turned to his captain and gave a pervish smile, "so you have fun?"

"What do you mean!?" Inuyasha asked in a defensive tone as his cheeks quickly became a shade of red. Miroku gave a quiet chuckle followed by a, "never mind." Miroku knew that Kouga and Inuyasha had been sleeping around. Both of them promissed to keep it from the crew, and yet Miroku was able to figure it out. Maybe it was Miroku's knowledge on sex that he was able to figure it out.

After a few moments of silence between, Miroku decided that he was going to finally confront Inuyasha.

"Why do you hide it?"

"Hide what?" Inuyasha gave his crew mate a mysterious look.

"You know your love." a shocked face formed on Inuyasha's face.

"You must be sick, you have no idea what y-"

"I know about you and Kouga, you don't have to hide it from me."

"But, how-how do you know? Kouga he didn't-"

"Don't worry he didn't tell me. I figured it out. I can tell the way you look at Kouga. You love him don't you?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, face flushed and eyes to the ocean, avoiding Miroku's gaze. Meaning Miroku hit the bull's-eye. "You know when I fell in love I wanted to announce it to the whole world. Why not you?"

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, for some reason he felt like telling him every thing. "Love is something that just gets in the way."

"I don't really think you believe that."

"Yeah well how do you know what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha said scornfully placing his eyes back down into the ocean as the current crashed against the bottom of the ship the sound was peaceful. Inuyasha loved the ocean. "There are many reasons why I can't love." Miroku watched Inuyasha, waiting for him to continue. "I had a bad experience once. I fell in love and she tried to kill me."

"You can't let one psycho chick keep you from loving again. Believe me I know all to well about crazy girls. When I wa-" Miroku was about to start on one of his stories when Inuyasha cut back in, "the reason why she wanted to kill me was because I wanted to be the new Pirate Demon Lord like my father. That's when I gave up love."

"But Kouga's different. He's a pirate so you shouldn't use that as an excuse." Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's not the only reason. Yeah Kouga's a pirate, but because I wanna be the Demon Pirate Lord..do you realize the risks I'd put him in as my lover. Other demon pirates would want to take me down, and so would try and attack at my heart first. If Kouga ever got hurt.."

"Wow I'm surprised you were able to think of that." They both became quiet. Inuyasha unaware that he was just made fun of. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha into a sympathetic hug, squeezing him tightly and patting his head. A mood lightening scene which was really agitating Inuyasha. "Ah my poor Inu Homo Hanyo Captain. Well find you love yet." Miroku was being comical, "do you understand me Inu Homo Hanyo Captain?!" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the intense shaking he was receiving, and then "PLOP". Miroku and Inuyasha both heard the sound of something dropping into the ocean below them.

Inuyasha pushed away from his crew mate, quickly examining his chest. His heart started panicking when he felt there was no cold metal against it, "MY MEDALLION!" Inuyasha was ready to jump off the ship into the piercing cold water, but Miroku held him back. "Let me go Miroku!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha broke free of Miroku's grasp when he heard a voice call from down below.

"Hey! You drop this?" It was Kagome and Sango floating on the waves holding up Inuyasha's treasure.

Inuyasha's heart calmed down as he saw that his medallion was safely in his friends hand. A smile spread across his face. "Thanks Kagome! I ow you one! We'll bring you up now!

The two girls sat on the rail wringing out their soaking wet hair, tails swishing side to side. Inuyasha took and examining his medallion.

The two girls were mermaids. Like demons that lived under water. The story is that they once started out as demons on land, but got tired of living with all the blood thirsty ones on land. So they eventually moved into the sea, adapting and becoming mermaids. Its not a for sure story, but it explains how mermaids are peaceful creatures, and how most of them don't like the demon pirates.

Now Kagome and Sango are two mermaids that wanted to escape the every day life of living under the water. So they disguised themselves as two human woman and joined Inuyasha's crew. Unaware that the two were mermaids three months after they joined the crew, the whole crew was kinda suspicious of the two, what with mermaids reputation for destroying demon pirate ships. But eventually the girls won over the trust of the crew. And Sango won the heart of Miroku.

"So you two travel safely?" Miroku asked bringing towels for each of them. The two had gone back down to their homeland because they had to take care of some personal business. Something to do with the sea king. It was required for all mermaids to go.

"Well we did, but then we came back the find the ship gone!" Kagome said, adding more angry enthusiasm to the last part.

"Yeah it took forever to track you down. Were so exhausted!" Sango added into their complaining.

"Would you have preferred us to get caught by the navy and have no ship to return to!?" Inuyasha added his point, placing his treasure over his neck. Kagome smiled.

"You almost got caught by the navy? Wow you must suck without us. Two days I tell you." Kagome wrapped the towel around her waist same as what Sango did. "You turn around." Sango ordered, knowing at least one of the two men was a pervert and might watch them.

Inuyasha slightly blushed, and Miroku had a pouting face. "Fine." they both said and spun around keeping their eyes off the girls And just in a few seconds, "alright all done." Miroku and Inuyasha turned back around, Miroku slightly more quickly than Inuyasha, to see the two girls standing with the towels wrapped around their body standing on the deck. Bare legs dripping with water.

The cool part about mermaids was that they could change their appearance. And so the girls changed into humans so that they could live aboard the ship. "Were gonna go down to our rooms now." Sango said with a wink to Miroku, who instantly smiled and becoming giddy to his loves words. "You two have fun." Kagome teased slapping her friend slightly on the shoulder. Sango smiled and blushed. "Good night every one." the two girls walked down stares, each going into their rooms.

Inuyasha let out a sigh looking over at Miroku, face still smiling. The love Miroku and Sango had made Inuyasha envious and sick. He didn't want love, it was the last thing that he wanted. But he still couldn't help feeling so much anger towards his best friend. Seeing the two together every day on the ship was like rubbing salt into the wound. Just showing that which he could never have, what he never wanted, yet so close to him. "Well I'm going to bed." Inuyasha hastily walked past Miroku.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn to face his crew mate. "You shouldn't give up." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in pain, "Good night Miroku." Inuyasha walked down the stairs into his room and out of sight for the night. _ I hate love._

**Lol. The first thing I have to say is you know when Kouga is pulling down his **

**hair...don't you see flowers and sparckles. Lol! I think it's a little over dramatic, and I hope you found some humor in it. Cause I know I did!!! XD ok yeah, I'm lame. Isn't it sad about Inuyasha. I was going to go into more detail about the love he had before, but do you guys wanna hear about it? If you do let me know in the REVIEWS and I'll redo it in more detail. But only if you guys review. Now click that button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Back To Home

**Um..not much to say. Just that if you hate reading **_**italics, **_**then your gonna hate this. I wrote a medium amount of italics...so..XP I worked hard on this, and the plot will be becoming more intense, so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Izayoi had the young child by her side, holding tight to his hand, giving no chance to the curious boy to wander off getting lost in the crowded town. The shops were opened, sellers advertising their prices, buyers buying, the near by ocean sounding off it's relaxing melody, children playing happily. It was a normal day in the small ocean side village Rune. _

"_Come here small children and parents of all ages! Come get this toy! The greatest toy for children!" A shop keeper bellowed, showing off some sort of toy, that just happened to catch the young silver haired dog child. _

"_Mom mom! Look! Look how cool it is!" the boy gawked at the wonderful toy as it spun around and around, showing off its amazing wonderment of assorted colors, mixing to form a rainbow._

"_Yes it's very nice isn't it? Now if you be a good boy, mommy will try and buy it for you." his mothers voice was soft and calming. _

"_Really mom!?" Inuyasha's cheeks brightened with a large smile. The young boy was eight years of age, nine in a few weeks. He and his mother had been living alone for almost their whole life, a father living out on the sea that was so close to them. However recently they had lost him. His mother had been grieved and lonely. Inuyasha grabbed his mother by the hand once again, humming a song she had taught the toy. His other had was holding onto the large golden medallion around his neck, and heirloom recently given to him by his passing father._

"_Hey look at that large pirate ship!" _

"_Look at how large it is!"_

"_You think it's one of those demon pirates?"_

_There was a large crowed forming around the dock area, pointing to a large black ship resting out in the horizon of the ocean. Inuyasha looked up at his mother, who seemed like her eyes had been staring at a ghost. She pushed her way through the crown, her only child still holding onto his mother. She made her way to the tip of the dock, a breeze blowing by, ruffling her skirt and her black hair, along with Inuyasha's silver. She examined the ship, instantly recognizing it, memories flooding back. It had on dark crimson sails, with no crest on it of any sort, on its front was a beautiful sculpture of a of a demon woman, wings protruding from its back, fading into the rails of the ship. _

_Every one stared at that ship, voices filled with excitement and wonder, but Izayoi stood, face flushed and eyes locked on the non moving ship. "Mom what is it? Aren't we going to buy things?" Inuyasha questioned his mothers actions, confused by her face and her silence. _

"_Yeah we're going." She tightened her grip on the young boys hand and started to turn away from the ship, wishing to never see it docked in they's waters so close to her home, to her heart. "What is that!? It's coming from the ship!" A man screamed pointing out towards the sea. Izayoi turned around, her brown eyes locking onto what surprise of everyone. _

_It was a white cloud of mist leaving the ship and coming gracefully toward the crowd. Every one backed up, all except Izayoi who stood her ground looking up at the mist that came ever so closer before stopping before her. The mysterious mist took a shape of a silhouette, soon forming into the most beautiful man Inuyasha had ever set his eyes on, the most beautiful person he would ever set his eyes on. _

_The man's eyes were cold and golden, they showed no emotion, nothingness in his heart, just maybe sadness. He had long silver hair embedded with beads of every different color, sizes and shape. He was tall, thin and looked to be in his early twenties. His face was pale and porcelain like, perfect features. Even his mouth was gorgeous, which seemed it never smiled, always in that frown he wore on at the time. _

_Inuyasha looked at this new man and then to his mother. Trying as best as he could to figure out what was going on. _

"_You are Izayoi?" the voice was colder than the face. Inuyasha felt his instincts yelling inside him. Telling him that something was off about this guy. _

"_Yes." His mothers voice was stern, not frightened. Unlike the way Inuyasha was feeling. Just hearing his mothers voice encouraged him to be courageous. "And you are Sesshomaru, fist son of The Pirate Lord?" his eyes narrowed glaring at the woman. "There's no denying it, I can tell just by the way you look. You look very much like him." Sesshomaru's emotions remained masked, his eyes suddenly noticing the small child clutching his mothers hand._

"_So you're the dirty half breed monster of my fathers foolish mistake." Before Sesshomaru had any clue what had happened he felt a slap hit the side of his marked cheek. The sound was loud, and where flesh met flesh, it had quickly started to turn red. There was a hushed gasp from all the towns people who had stayed to watch. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to the stinging spot on his face. Never wincing at the pain. _

"_Don't you ever say that about my son again!" Her voice was filled with anger and motherly love as she held back her son behind her, worried that the demon would try something. Inuyasha eyes were glazed as he watched his mother still unaware of anything that was going on._

"_Hm. Either you are a very brave woman, or a completely foolish one." Sesshomaru glared at her, a glare that would usually send demon pirates jumping into the ocean. His eyes locked onto hers, neither one of them breaking their ground. Villagers who saw this event described it later as Izayoi a fearless woman, or a very wise one for hiding her fear so well. _

"_That's why you're father loved me." Izayoi knew she had struck a nerve in the demon when she said that, but she couldn't take it back now, it was to late. He just continued to glare at her. "Destroying you and your insolent village would be a waste of my time. I just came by to see the foolishness that caused my fathers death. And now that I've seen it, I truly realize what a foolish demon my father actually was."_

_Sesshomaru said what he said in what could have been described as a verbal war. She struck a nerve in him, so he thought he could fight back. Izayoi didn't say anything. Her eyes showed pain and that was enough for the demon. He smirked. "Farewell then." He went to turn around when he heard a small voice speaking to him._

"_Are you a pirate just like my daddy was?" Sesshomaru stopped walking to turn around and face the small child. He didn't say anything. Just continued to glare at the child. A glare so filled with hate towards that child. Sesshomaru was about to leave again, however something within the child's hands caught his attention. Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto the metal necklace that Inuyasha had been holding with in his small childish hands._

_Sesshomaru's hands moved from his side up to his chest, where he pulled out a medallion, hidden within the large pirate like clothing. "hey you have one too!?" Inuyasha obviously pointed out to the older demon. _

"_Don't ever loose it." He placed the medallion back into his jacket, hidden once again. He didn't say anything more, just turned around, disappearing into the thick fog. _

_Later that day Inuyasha found out from his mother that the young demon pirate they saw was in older half brother. It was not the last time Inuyasha would ever see him again, but the first encounter with him would probably be the most pleasant. _

Inuyasha stood on deck, staring at the approaching town as their ship became ever closer to the island he spent that memory on. The captain stood looking at the island, _Why did that memory come? It must be because of this town. Stupid. I haven't thought of my brother in a long time. _Inuyasha let out a sigh._ Well better get the crew going._

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Soon enough his crew was assembled, quietly waiting for their orders. The ship was now docked and the pirates were all ready to go out onto the town. There eyes watched the town as they tied up their ship. The town was bustled with loud sounds as the ship docked. "Everyone go out into the town and get what ever it is that you need. We have all day so take your time." Inuyasha stood in front of his small crew as he gave them the orders for the day. "Aye aye captain!" the all screamed.

Inuyasha watched as all his crew mates left the ship, each heading off to different directions. Miroku and Sango probably went some where romantic. Kagura, who knows about her. Kagome, and Shippo went to get food supplies. And Kouga, he went off on his own like he always does. Inuyasha felt a little aggravated by this. It just felt like he was toying with his emotions. They would have a night of sex, and then he acts like nothing has happened. Inuyasha jumped off his ship and started walking down the familiar streets.

It was about thirty minutes walking down a dirt road through a medow until Inuyasha finally came to his destination. There was a small cottage that lay nestled comfortably in between about six red and orange leaved trees. If you didn't know that house was there, you could have probably missed it.

The door was a cute green color, and had a brass door knocker in the shape of two fish. It was cute, like the two fish were kissing. That's the way Inuyasha had always described that door knocker. As two kissing fish. Inuyasha grabbed hold of the two love fish and knocked twice against the wooden door. "Knock knock knock." and almost immediately there was a voice coming from inside. "Just one minute." The door opened, and there standing was a gorgeous woman tying back her hair into a ponytail.

"Inuyasha!" The woman screamed as she took hold of the inu hanyo captain. "Oh it's so good to see you." The woman held tight to the boy.

"It's nice to see you to mother." Inuyasha smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Come in. Come in." She gestured for her son to enter into the house. "I bet you came to tell me a bunch of pirate stories."she paused for a moment. "Every time your father came back he would turn me def with all of his stories."

Inuyasha smirked. "My life probably isn't as exciting as dads." Inuyasha remembering all the stories his mother told her about him. His father deserved the right as pirate king. He was the best of the best. Plundering villages, destroying other ships, stealing from booby-trapped islands, even fighting off sea monsters and other curses. He was awesome! However, a lot of demons seem to agree that once his father fell in love with his mother that he became weak, and thus causing his death. Inuyasha doesn't want to believe it, but it must be true. And yet another reason for him never to fall in love.

"Not now. But you'll see. Soon you'll have so much adventure you won't know what to do with it. You have his blood running through your veins. That's why I wasn't surprised when you wanted to become a pirate you know." Inuyasha watched as his mother seemed to have a glow to her face. She always became like this when she would talk about the pirate king.

Inuyasha and his mother took a seat at the dinning table, each drinking a mug full of coffee. "So Inuyasha tell your old mother all about your life at sea." She swirled her spoon in the coffee, mixing all the ingredients together.

"We'll..." Inuyasha began a tale of all his adventures that had happened to him since the last time he had seen her.

"You missed the ship?" Izayoi asked as she laughed at her only son's mistake.

"I knew you would make fun of me."

"Haha. I'm sorry son, but you gotta admit that is really funny." She smiled softly drinking the last of her drink. "Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha perked up his ears at the tone of her voice, it was soft, softer than what she was already speaking. Which means she had something important to say.

"Inuyasha I've noticed you've been fumbling all over that medallion while we were talking." Inuyasha blushed. He hadn't realized he had been doing that. It had been a habit he had picked up while on the ship. He always kept his hands moving, and the easiest thing for him was to play around the special treasure.

"Yeah it's a habit."

"That's not what I mean."She paused for a moment, staring at the face of her bewilderment son. "You haven't found a lover yet have you?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, quickly responding to the question, "I don't need love." Inuyasha practically spat at the word. Inuyasha sat there almost like a little kid again. He knew his mom was probably going to give him a lecture about it. _I don't need love mom, I don't need it._

"Why do you think that?" She was a good mother, she cared for her son. Inuyasha sat there quiet for a long time. "I, it makes someone weak. It's just a burden."

"Every one needs love."

"Not if you're a pirate!"

"Don't yell young man or you're not going to get the snack I have in the oven!Inuyasha's ears lowered. _She's still a mother._ He smiled at his thought. It was good to be back home. He was all his mother had left, and he knew seeing her would make her happy.

Inuyasha glanced up at the old grandfather clock that was leaning against the wall, realizing it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Time with his mother had flown by quickly, and hating to do so but he had to leave soon.

"Oh before I forget." Inuyasha reached into his pocket pulling out a large brown sack. "Here mother." He handed her the oversized leather bag.

"What's this?" She took it unraveling the string opening up the sack. Her eyes sparkled, "there gorgeous." she bent over giving her son a kiss on the head. It was a bag filled with diamonds and different typed of jewels. Along with tones of golden coins. "You're such a kind son." just then a pounding sound came from the front door. "More guest? Lucky me." She smiled leaving the sack on the table walking over to the while humming a folk song.

She opened the door to see a man standing on the other side. The young man was dressed as a pirate, and had long black hair tied into a pony tail. "Hello?" Izayoi asked looking at the man, who by the expression of his face was surprised to see her. "Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I could ask you that pretty lady." Kouga smiled, making the woman blush.

"Yeah come in, we were just having coffee." Kouga walked in after the woman, his heavy boots clanking against the dark wooden floor. "Come right this way." Izayoi waved her hand showing him the way to the kitchen. Kouga's eyes were busy checking out the place. Wondering why Inuyasha was here. A little jealous that he was at a woman's house by himself.

"Inuyasha do you know this young man?" Izayoi asked as the walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up from his cup he was playing with to see Kouga standing beside his mother, waving like an idiot.

"What's up hot stuff." Kouga teased leaning against the small woman next to him.

"KOUGA!? What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha blushed across his face. His mother noticing his reaction, and Inuyasha noticing she noticed. _Crap!_ Inuyasha thought, his mother would figure every thing out if he didn't get Kouga out of the house as soon as he could. And knowing Kouga that wasn't going to be easy, and knowing his mother, she would want to know every thing about Kouga. Not making the escape any easier than it was going to be.

"Uh, he's a crew mate, my first mate." Inuyasha stood up and grabbing Kouga by the collar and tried dragging him to the front door.

"Wait Inuyasha's who's this? You're girlfriend?"

"She's my mother you dumbass!"

"Inuyasha! Language." Kouga laughed. "She's your mother, so I got all worried over nothing." Inuyasha frowned at his first mate, praying to god that his mother wasn't piecing together the puzzle in her head. "I can see where my captain got his gorgeous looks." Kouga looked at the woman straight in the face, admiring her beauty. "I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother as you just found out, ruddily." she emphasized on the last word, giving a motherly stern look at her son.

"And I'm Kouga, Inuyasha's first mate on his ship." Kouga grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Kouga stop being a kiss ass."

"I'm not. I'm meting the mother of my dear, dear captain of mine." Kouga gave Inuyasha a seducing sexy smile, knowing exactly what he was getting at. The captain's blood was on fire from embarrassment. He knew his mother was going to figure it out, figure out that Inuyasha was in love with Kouga. Figure out every thing the two have been doing, all because of his jerky first mate barging in here. His mom had always been like that. Ever since he was little she was able to figure every thing out. He was a person that never expressed when he was hurt, but she would always come and find him and know exactly what was wrong, with out him having to say a thing. So of corse now she probably knew.

"Kouga it's best we get going. It's getting late."

"But I just got here. After searching all over town for you too." Inuyasha gave a cold glare at Kouga, turning him weak and obeying what he was told to do. "Go outside, I'll be with you in a moment." Inuyasha was going to talk to his mother for a moment, now that she new everything there was no need to hide it, he just didn't want Kouga around to hear it.

"Aye aye el capitan." Kouga suck his tanned hands into his pockets and walked out the door. Inuyasha waited until he heard the door closed before he fell to his chair, his face buried into his hands, silver hair hiding his face.

"You love him don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stayed silent. _I knew it. I knew she knew._ Inuyasha's heart felt heavy. Where his emotions easy to read? First Miroku was able to figure it out, and now his mother. He hopped that no one else knew, or other wise it could be horrible. What if his enemies found out? That could be the end of all his friends lives, and it would be all his fault because he was too weak to hold back his foolish emotions.

"He doesn't love me back." Inuyasha's voice was muffled behind his hands.

"It didn't seem like it to me. It seems like he likes you a lot-"

"To him I'm just a sex toy!" Inuyasha lifted his face from his hands, small tears at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want to love him. What's the point if the feelings aren't returned?" His mother watched as her only son bit his lip keeping tears from falling. "It's ok to cry."

"What ever. I'll get over him. It's not that big of a deal." Inuyasha stood up from the chair, wiping the small fragments of tears from his eyes. "It was nice seeing you again mom. I'll see you in a few months." Inuyasha forced a smile across his face. His mother walked over to him, embracing him into a tight hug.

"You'll be okay. You're strong like your father." The reassuring words made Inuyasha feel better. But inside he knew he was nothing like his father, he wasn't brave or strong like him. He wasn't no were as strong with his emotions. Sometimes Inuyasha would wish that his father was still alive, fighting side by side along by him would be the greatest feeling ever. Not to mention talking to him. He would have loved to hear the stories from his own tongue. "Thanks mom." Inuyasha let go of his mother and walked out side, where he was greeted by Kouga.

"Took long enough." Kouga was playing with a golden coin he hand found in his pocket, flipping it over his knuckles.

"Inuyasha wait." Inuyasha turned around to see his mother holding a basket. "Here's some bread and fruits and stuff. Grown from my own garden.

"Thanks-"

"Mmm that smells good." Kouga lifted his nose sniffing the air filled with the sent of fresh made breed, taking the basket from Inuyasha's hands.

"Well you guys be safe, and be sure to bring the whole crew over next time Inuyasha. I would love to meet them." She gave her son one last hug, watching them as they walked down the long dirt road off onto a new adventure.

"You're mom is gorgeous, and she makes good food." Kouga was munching on a muffin his mother had in the basket. Inuyasha turned his head, glaring forcefully at Kouga. He started walking down the road, ready to burst at Kouga any moment. Just waiting till he was far enough down the road so that his mother wouldn't hear him yelling at his first mate.

When that time had come,"Why did you come Kouga?!" Inuyasha's voice was stern and cold. Kouga looked at him confused. "I just caught your sent and was just wondering why you were so far from the village. Nothing important if that was what you were thinking." Kouga took another bight from his muffin.

"Why did you have to act like that!?"

"Act like what?!" Kouga turned to his captain, pushing him in his shoulder. It was an understatement that he was pissed.

"Damn it Kouga." Inuyasha pushed Kouga back and storming off.

"What the hell!?" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's arm, just causing a punch to his face. Kouga fell to the ground, the basket landing safely next to him. Kouga rubbed the side of his face, feeling the warmth of his already swollen cheek. "Inuyaha you fuc-" Kouga looked up to see his captain had gone. No where in sight. "Damn it."

----

Inuyasha was walking down on of the many shopping allies, his hands in his pocket, his heart and mind heavy with thought. He couldn't believe Kouga. The way he acts. It's like he was purposely trying to hurt him, like he doesn't care about him at all. Which was true. Inuyasha thought, that Kouga didn't love him, that he couldn't have. Inuyasha let out a heavy frustrated sigh trying to keep him self from punching the next person he saw. Why did he have these feelings if he didn't want them.

Walking down these allies reminded him of all the time he spent in town with his friends, his mother. He remembered how he would always wait out side of his mothers work place, ready to walk her home and protect her. The light memory relived some of his hate ful thoughts he had for a certain first mate at the moment. _If only I didn't have a heart for him._

"You, Young man there."

The captain turned his head, seeing if the voice was asking for him. He turned to see an old woman sitting in a small booth, which looked like some fortune telling type of thing.

"Did you call me, gramma?"

"You're a pirate am I mistaken?" Inuyasha looked at the woman suspiciously. She was a small fragile woman, old, really old. Looked like she could be a hundred. She had long gray hair, thick oily strands falling off her face, keeping her eyes hidden. Her fingers were long and shaking, but her voice was horse and very strong. He glanced around her small shop, a crystal ball sitting in the middle, some straw and herbs hung from the shells.

"Sorry lady, any one with eyes can see that. If you think saying that will make me believe you are a fortune teller." The lady started to laugh. Inuyasha continued to stare at the lady, her face smiling. She lifted her head a little revealing her empty eyes.

"Sorry young lad, but I haven't seen anything in years."

**Well I ended it right here because my friend said nine pages was to much. Pusha! weakling. XP I hope you liked it, and now click that nice little button down there and let me know what you think! I'll give you a pinapple if you do. o.o imagine what you can do with that, think about it. **


	4. A new quest, and a new pirate mentioned?

**More pirates equals more fun. Now the sum of all the fun piraty goodness multiplied by three times that of the greatness of demons and the number love mixed into the equation. Now what do you get? I have no freaken' clue but I'm sure its good.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha will always belong to Rumiko Takahashi. gasp unless, since I am a pirate...demon pirate, maybe I can steel him from her? Will that work?!**

**Inuyasha: NO.**

**Te Inu Fighter: Damn it! Opps..I got a pirate mouth. **

Inuyasha stared quietly at the woman who sat before him. Her closed hollowed out eyes looking straight at him, but not seeing anything. Then how? How did she know he was a pirate?

"Sorry, I didn't mean too.." Inuyasha said slowly, feeling he might have offended the old lady.

She started to laugh again. "You don't have to be so apologetic young man. It's quite all right. It's a cool salesman strategy. Did it work?"

Inuyasha stared at the lady strangelyShe was dirty and old. Few of her teeth were missing and her hair was long and tangled. She looked like she lived in a life of poverty, but she seemed happy non the less.

"Yeah. Actually it did. How did you know.."

"That you were a pirate?" she continued Inuyasha's sentence. A deep chuckle followed by a hollow coughed escaped from her dry lips. "Can't you see young man? I'm a fortune teller. I can see all. And I don't need my eyes to tell me what I see." Inuyasha took in a deep sigh, like he couldn't believe he was going to continue his conversation with the old witch. He walked closer to the stand and placed his hands on the counter. "So what did you want me for? Want to tell my horoscope or something?"

"Naw, that's cheep stuff. I can tell you wouldn't believe in that sort of thing."

"Then what do you want?"

"You're a hurried man? Fine I'll tell you what you want to hear." she coughed again. Inuyasha waited patiently for the woman to continue. "You're the son of Lady Izayoi and the Demon Pirate King am I mistaken?" A crinkled smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah." Inuyasha couldn't say anything beside that. He was to astonished at her accusations.

"I thought so. So, that medallion around your neck, you want to give it to someone, someone you care for deeply. But that person knows nothing of your feelings, or decides not to show it." Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wooden counter. "Is that what you wanted me for? To bring my horrid love life to view?!"

"You are impatient and full of anger. Sit back down and let me finish." She waited for Inuyasha to regain his cool and start listening again. "You want your feelings gone. Your feelings of love for this person. Your feelings of hate, anger, sadness, lust. You want all of them gone am I mistaken?"

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. How was she so accurate?

"What if I told you," a heavy long cough left her mouth. She cleared her throat and regained speaking, voice slightly more harsh than before. "What if I told you I can help you get what you want. To remove your heart?"

"That's impossible. Look I'm leaving." Inuyasha went to get up when he felt the ladies dry hands squeeze his wrist.

"There is a way. An island, far, far out. Uncharted by any map you might have. There is a demon there that can solve your problems." Inuyasha's golden eyes peered down at the woman. Could it be real? This demon? Could it really get rid of his problems?

"If this is true why are you helping me? What do you want?"

"I help those who are in need." She didn't say anything else, her empty eyes not focusing on anything, staring off into the distance. It was eerie. How could she be telling him so much and not want anything in return.

"If you give me this map, I'll come back and give you a bag full of treasure."

"Hehe. You are a kind boy, but I really don't need anything. You see, my life is coming to an end, and I figured I could at least give this map to some one who terrible needs it." Inuyasha felt sorry for the lady. But she was strong. She probably lived a long hard life. Then Inuyasha wondered if she was a pirate as well.

"We you a pirate?" The woman took a look of shock hit her face. She then laughed it off.

"I guess you could tell huh." Her fingers touched her face, "I lived a hard life. Fun, but hard. You know, I knew your father. Handsome man. I bet you are just as handsome." Inuyasha smiled at the woman, a smile she would never be able to see. "You know, the map of the demons location was given to me by your father." The woman jumped off the stool she was sitting on behind the counter. She was short and hunched back. Her hands were fumbling over a ruck shack of miscellaneous items cluttering the floor, until it seemed she found what she was looking for.

In her hands she held an old, rolled piece of paper. It was the map. Inuyasha's heart pounded. Could this be it? Could this be the end of his troublesome heart, his hurtful disgusting feelings. The woman got back onto her stool, making her taller by appearance and handed the young demon boy the map.

"It's kinda surprising giving this map to you. Who would have thought huh?" Inuyasha held the old parchment in his hand, his fingers gracefully sliding along the wrinkles. His eyes were sparkling, "it's a small world."

* * *

Out far in the ocean, the waves crash along the black ship. Up and down the large boat bobs, floating along the current. The night is dark, disguising, the black ship. Its sails ripped and still functioning was being pulled by the winds, dragging its immense body along with it. The air was loud and filled with cheers of excitement. A raid had successfully commenced and now was the demon's pirates time to celebrate.

Drunken demons laughed, and fought, exited over the load of gold and blood they just received. However, their captain lay hidden in his room. Away from the loudness, away from his men. He wasn't like the rest of them. He was quiet, a loner. If he could have it his way he would run the ship by himself. But he knew that wasn't a possibility.

The captain sat in his room, a candle flickering by his side, providing him the only light that it could. The room was large, darken by blackness. The captain looked over his maps, silently planning their next raid. It's been a while since something exciting happened. Sure all the idiots up on deck were happy. Why he couldn't figure out. It was an easy mission. Just a human ship filled with gold. He wanted something different to happen. He closed his golden eyes, rubbing them. Sleep and tiredness was started to catch up with him, maybe it was time for sleep?

"Are you tired my captain?' A green imp demon walked in to the room.

"What are you doing here Jaken. What have I told you about knocking." His eyes seemed to glow with anger. Its not like he hatted his first mate, just being disturbed like such, catching him when he was weak, that's what the captain didn't like. The imp quickly seemed to realize his mistake and started bowing down rapidly, his nose almost touching the floor.

"Very very sorry captain. I didn't think. I came to tell you that your crew has started to come to crazy. To much wine Captain but they started harassing lady Rin sir." The captain stared down at the imp.

"Are they on deck?" His cold voice seemed to echo the dark empty room.

"No sir, Lady Rin was in the kitchen whe-" The imp stopped him self when he noticed his captain had started leaving the room. He grabbed his large, heavy brown captains jacket and threw it over himself.

...in pantry room...

"Hey let go of me!" A young girl kicked and struggled in the grasp of two large demons. Both glaring down at her, drunken lust filled their ugly faces.

"Don't think so human girl."

"You don't think we'll let a pretty thing like you run away from us."

"Your making a mistake! Captain Sesshomaru isn't going to like this!" She kicked behind her, lading a blow to the demons knee, giving her a moment to escape.

"Oh like he didn't know what was going to happen to you, the only girl on the ship, a human non the less." Another demon grabbed her from behind. She gasped and started kicking again.

"There must be no other reason for the captain to bring a human girl on board. You're just here to full fill our manly pleasures." the fifteen demons surrounding her started to laugh.

"Heh! Yeah! When the captain first brought you on board you were nothing but a scrawny little girl. Now that your older." The higher voiced demon paused, grabbing the girls breast in the process, "more mature, we see why he brought you." The all started laughing again.

The girl wasn't scared, she continued fighting away from the demons grasps. Now they started passing her from demon to demon, all of them laughing like it was some sort of game. She glared at them angrily, her captain was going to come and help her. She knew it. The medallion around her neck symbolized his protection for her. The demons seemed to know what they were talking about. But Rin knew other wise.

The demons continued to pass her around them, each grabbing a part of her body, caressing her. "Stop." The deep calm voice echoed the room the demons and the girl were in.

"Captain!" Rin couldn't help but smile. She knew he would come, and he did.

"Eh!? Captain you've come to join us?" A daring demon stated, smiling and hopeful. Or maybe just stupid.

"What are you doing?" He walked into the middle of the group of his crew pushing them aside until he met with the one still holding onto Rin. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who still was smiling at the presence of her captain.

" I knew you would come." Sesshomaru didn't say anything to Rin, but instead turned to his drunken crew.

"No one is to touch her understood?" His eyes were cold and seemed to burn the surface they touched. He was beyond furious and the only feature of his face that showed this were his eyes. The smart demons backed away from him and out of sight. A few remained, along with the one who was still holding on tight to the girl.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon who still had a grip on her. He continued to not say anything, but his eyes were burning, screaming, "what are you still doing here?" But either he was to drunk to notice, or to stupid, non the less he still held onto her.

"Come on captain, let us use her to. Don't keep her all to yourself." The demon smiled, bringing Rin's face close to his and inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent. The demon went to go kiss the girl when he was suddenly flung to the opposite wall. The demons that still remained let out a gasp sound. They were blood thirsty and expected their captain to kill the imbecile.

The demon hung against the wall, his clawed hands grasping at his neck. Sesshomaru glared up at him, holding tight and not expecting to let go. His eyes started to glow red as he watched his squirming crew mate struggle to get free. "Never touch her again." Sesshomaru reluctantly let the demon drop to the floor, squirming and trying to regain breath.

Sesshomaru looked around at the others that still remained, "that goes for all of you." His red eyes dissolved back to gold. "Come Rin." He turned towards the door, his fine silver hair trailing behind him. As soon as the two left the room it was again filled with laughter. Rin looked around at the crew that was on deck, watching her as she walked side by side with their captain. She knew all the demons there hatted her, wanted nothing of her. Her cheeks blushed when she felt all their angry eyes burn into her. She let her head fall, watching the steps of her captain in front of her, following him to his room.

The captain's room was still left open from his hurried exit from it, Jaken no were to be seen. "Come in and close the door." Rin did as her captain ordered her to. "Yes sir." The room was clouded in darkness yet again, Rin unable to see anything, Sesshomaru, his demon eyes gave him more clarity than the humans, lit several candles, illuminating the whole room with light.

The room was large with a large red bed in the corner, a desk with charts and pens was in the middle of the room, a silver and diamond chandelier hung right above it, the light reflected off the individual crystals cascading against the walls. Rin loved to be in his room at night, she loved watching the crystals light against the walls. It reflected so beautifully. But most of all she loved to be alone with her captain. A thing she didn't get to do so often.

"Sorry about that." Rin kept her eyes on the floor, ashamed to reach her captains. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, the only sound was the scraping of the chair against the wooden floor. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything you were doing." He responded with more silence. The room stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, the only sound entering the room was that of the out side cheers of the crew, which was better than nothing at all.

"What did you do to make them do that?" Sesshomaru finally asked, looking up from his charts and maps on his table, looking directly at Rin, who was looking down at the floor. He saw her jump at the sound of his voice breaking the silence. _So she's still afraid of me. _"Rin look at me." Sesshomaru tried to lighten his voice, not much of a difference, but she looked up anyways and smiled.

"I was just trying to join them. I-they don't like me I know. But I still want to try and make friends with them." Rin felt a little foolish and childish for her feelings. She was now fifteen, and been on the ship for five years now. She at least wanted to have some friends, to not have the whole crew besides Captain Sesshomaru and Jaken, to not absolutely hate her.

"It's pointless, they'll never like you." Sesshomaru remained looking into her eyes, "which is why I think it would be a better idea that when the next island we go to, that you stay there, with your own kind."

"No! I don't want that!" Rin didn't mean to raise her voice, but what he told her stung her heart. Rin was now bighting her lip, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palm. "I don't want to." She said under her breath. Her eyes now fell to the ground, focusing on a small not in the wood.

Sesshomaru watched in silence at the girl he had picked up when she was only ten. It seemed like such a long time ago now. The memory of the night he had found her raced through his mind, he remembered her face, like it was a photographed carved into his mind. He never understood what it was about this girl, this only human girl, who caused him to change. To change his whole believes of his father, his mistress, about humans. If his father was still alive he would bet that he would be teasing him, telling him, 'I told you so,' but that was only if he was a live.

Sesshomaru walked over to the motionless girl, hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her. "It's what's best." He let go of her, "I know you don't want to. But I've thought about it for a long time, and this ship is no place for a human child." It was quiet for a few moments before Sesshomaru told her to leave. She hesitantly listened to her captain. Sesshomaru stayed in his room, listening to the cheers of his men. It's been a few years since Rin had arrived onto his ship. He sat down in his bed, thinking now that bringing her here was a mistake from the beginning. She was just a child after all, what was he thinking back then that would allow him to bring a human child onto a ship filled with hundreds of demons.

Sesshomaru tried not to think of it anymore and closed his eyes. The next island they go to, Rin, his only happiness, will be gone.

---

Dusk was starting to fill the sky when Inuyasha's heavy boots made contact with the floor of his deck. Every one turned their heads in the direction of the sound. It had been a few hours since the time they were told to go to the ship, and Inuyasha was the last to arrive. Kouga was the first to say something, his anger flooding his emotions from their earlier experience.

"Why are you so late!?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just kept moving to his room.

"Answer me!" Kouga grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm causing him to stop. "You were the one who told us not to be late, now why are you the one so late."

Inuyasha thought of a few good things to yell at Kouga, but decided not to. To keep his calm and not show his anger towards his first mate. "I never said that. I said we had all day and to take your time."

"Yeah," Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome who was resting against the rail, holding the young demon child in her arms, "we always get on board before sun down. You had us worried."

"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha snapped. "There's nothing to be worried about in this small town."

"Yeah, what about the navy?" Miroku stated.

"Look I just got caught up in a few things. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. He wanted to retreat to his room and not be bothered by anyone at the moment.

"Well ok," Kagome said silently.

"So where are we going now?" Kagura stood up from where she was sitting with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"East."

"Why east?" Sango asked.

"Got a hint there is some big treasure up there. Thought we could check it out." Inuyasha got a glimpse of Kouga starring at him. _Please god not tonight. Please don't let him into my room tonight._ Inuyasha prayed in his head. Kouga was probably still angry at him for punching him and knowing Kouga he would come into his room demanding an explanation and then screw him senseless.

"I'm going to my room. Get me when dinner is ready. Other than that, don't bother me." Inuyasha walked hastily to his room, closing the door and locking it. The rest of the crew stood outside on the deck, quiet as they thought about their captain. They all new something was wrong, but Miroku was thinking of several things that could be bothering him.

"Alright! Set sails and lets start going east!" Kouga ordered, his rank of first mate gave him the powers to do so. Every one listened to him. The sails went up, the anchor lifted from the ocean floor, and Kagura ordered the wind in the direction the needed. They were off, but to where, only Inuyasha only new for sure. Every one else just knows it as a treasure.

The girls were in the kitchen fixing the nights supper, Shippo and the small demon cat were running around playing with each other, Inuyasha was still confined to his room. Leaving Miroku on deck, along with a certain demon he wanted to have a conversation with.

Kouga was sitting on the upper deck, resting with his eyes shut, not asleep, but running through his thoughts. He opened his eyes when he felt a presence coming closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Miroku asked nonchalantly "Just to have a pleasant conversation with my fellow crew mate is all." Miroku stood smiling looking at Kouga.

"Fine. What is it you wish to talk about?" Miroku took a seat down next to Kouga, wondering to him self why was he the peacemaker/psychologist in this group.

"Did anything happen between Inuyasha and yourself today. You two seemed really out of it."

"Nothing happened. Just met his mother is all."

"His mother lives on this island."

"I guess so."

"Did you ask for his hand in marriage in front of her or something?" Miroku had a joking tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kouga looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Did he know?

"I know you and Inuyasha. Don't worry." Miroku began as he saw Kouga about to protest. "I figured it out. Inuyasha didn't tell me anything."

"Wait so you know that we have sex?" Miroku looked at him a little surprised.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean. 'That's all'?" Kouga looked at him in disgust, perverted things running through his head at what his human friend might be thinking.

"Oh, it all makes sense now." Miroku said out loud to his self.

"What does."

"I think I should stay out of this." Miroku lifted himself up and was about to walk off and join the girls in the kitchen.

"What makes sense!?" Miroku stopped and faced Kouga again.

"I'm not going to say much, but you should watch what you say to Inuyasha. That or have a deep talk with him. That is if you can get him to." Kouga remained seated as he watched Miroku walk down the stairs and then soon he heard the door being shut. _What does that mean? _Kouga asked him self as he sat dumbfounded, unsure of the advice he was given. What was Miroku talking about?

Kouga sat back and started to close his eyes, his hands resting on his pants. "Maybe tonight I will see you. And have a nice talk." Kouga smirked to himself and got up from his spot and started walking to the captains room.

**Long debate with my inner self to have a sex scene right here, but then I decided that I will need something to fill in space for the next chapter. So next chapter beware. You will immediately be faced with a lemon. So pucker up and taste the sourness of this confusing love story in the next episode of Keep Your Hands Off My Bootie!" (theme music plays)**


	5. New Developments

**Yay! If you read my A.N in the last chapter, then you should know that in the first few pages you will be faced with a lemon. Yum, yummy lemon! XD So sit tight, and prepare, cause I'ma gonna try and make it a good one! XD**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. (Whispers) if he was I would have WAY more sex in it.**

Inuyasha lay in his bed, laying in nothing but his pants. He held the map in his hands, looking at it, wondering will it really solve his problems? A mere demon? Could that be all that could save him? Inuyasha was excited. What kind of demon could he be without his heart?! He could even become greater than his father, than his brother. Inuyasha had only met his brother a few times throughout his whole life, but he knew he was a heartless person. And that was why he was stronger, far superior than himself. Inuyasha anticipated the next time the would battle. Maybe this time he would be able to completely kill him instead of taking his left arm.

There was a knocking coming from his door that snapped him out of his fantasies. Inuyasha immediately sat up from his bead. _Not tonight! God not tonight!_

"Who is it!?" Inuyasha demanded, hoping it wasn't Kouga.

"Dinner." It was Kouga. Inuyasha let out a sigh. At least he wasn't there for sex. He sat there for a few minutes however, waiting and listening. There were no sounds coming from the other end. He must have left. Inuyasha let out a breath. _Good. He's not there._ Inuyasha got up from his bed, carefully placing the map onto his desk, and walked over to his door. He unlocked it and opened it. Surprise over taking him as he gazed to the sight that welcomed him. There stood Kouga smiling over at him. Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He had fallen into a trap.

Inuyasha tried to close the door, but instead felt Kouga's warm hands push themselfs against his chest and lead him back into the room. Inuyasha almost lost his balance when Kouga stopped pushing forward and locked the door behind them.

He staggered before yelling at the intruder. "Kouga, I don't want it tonight!"

"You say that every night." Kouga smirked at him.

"Seriously Kouga. I want you to leave!" Kouga looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"What's up with you today?" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Bull shit. You've been moody all day. What's wrong?" like hell Inuyasha was going to explain him self to Kouga. He would probably say 'that's nice' then screw him. No, he wouldn't allow him to talk with the bastard. He refused to let his feelings be known to someone who wouldn't care.

"I told you, nothings wrong. I just don't want sex tonight." Inuyasha never broke his glaring eyes away from Kouga's beautiful, murky blue, lust filled ones.

"That's not what you're eyes are telling me." Kouga took a step towards Inuyasha, causing him to back up and fall onto the bed. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he lay there, looking up at the man he loved and hatted at the same time. He wanted his touch, to fell him inside, but he also knew for that time of complete heaven, the time after would be hell to pay in his heart.

Kouga was right. Secretly Inuyasha did want sex. His heart allowed him to want such pleasurable things like sex and love. Inuyasha felt Kouga's hands travel up and down his bare torso, felling every muscle tingle under his touch. Kouga brought his face to Inuyasha's and pushed a rough kiss. Kouga's mouth was open, sucking on Inuyasha's bottom lip before Inuyasha let in to his feelings, his weak feelings, and opened his mouth in return.

Kouga never let go of the kiss they were sharing as he stripped off all his clothing. Lust fully grabbing onto him as he sat on his squirming captain. Kouga now had nothing on, and was now going to work on his captain.

He finally broke the kiss between them, "these are in the way." Kouga said playfully as he began tugging on the pants that clung to Inuyasha's slender waist. Inuyasha continued not to say anything. This would be over soon. All the feelings. And Inuyasha couldn't wait for his emotional hell be over with. So for now he would allow for Kouga to take him.

Kouga started nipping and sucking at his neck and slowly brought them down until he stopped at the spot right above his cock. He laid several soft kisses, then started pulling off the pants, still sucking on the sensitive skin that was making Inuyasha's erection grow harder and harder with each passing second . Inuyasha gripped onto Kouga's shoulder when he felt the sudden change of his pants removed and quickly replaced with Kouga's hot wet tongue.

Inuyasha arched his back at the sudden feeling of ecstacy that ran through him as Kouga began sucking on his member. Inuyasha bit down on his bottom lip, hoping to keep himself from screaming out the wonderful moans of pleasure that piled up in his breath.

"Just get to it Kouga! Don-Don't play games." Inuyasha's voice wavered at the last part of his sentence, using all of his strength not to beg with his first mate because Inuyasha knew that if he begged, it would only cause Kouga to go slower. Slower so that he could torture his "sex captain."

"As you wish my captain." Kouga said as he pulled away from his captain's erection and back to kissing those luscious gasping lips. "But you first have to do me." Kouga whispered to Inuyasha, twirling a silver lock of his hair between his fingers.

Inuyasha's face blushed. It wasn't often that Kouga asked him to do that to him. So it would not be a lie to say that Inuyasha was frightened of the fact of sucking on Kouga. But Inuyasha wanted this over quickly, and if he didn't protest, that would just be what would happen.

Inuyasha pushed Kouga onto his bed and started sucking on the hardening erection. Kouga bent back his head, his breath gasping. "Heh- You're ahun!, quick tonight..captain." Kouga's lips curved at the tips, revealing his devilish handsome grin of perversion. Inuyasha didn't reply, he couldn't, he didn't want to. Inuyasha continued to suck, his tongue leaving trails of warm saliva down the shaft. Kouga completely lost his words and his breath when he felt the sharp warm teeth of his captain slightly touch the sensitively burning skin. Inuyasha began to suck harder when he heard the moans escape from Kouga. Inuyasha couldn't deny it with him self. He knew that deep down hearing the moans gave him excitement. Making him want to do more just to hear the sinful moans of his first mate.

"Enough," the first mate was able to choke out. Kouga enjoyed it, but it was far to early for him to come. He wanted to have more fun. Inuyasha felt Kouga's strong hands push him off and onto his back. Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for Kouga to invade him, take away his pain. To just take away the pain, just for a little bit. He at least deserved that. Inuyasha threw back his head and let a loud moan travel from his mouth when he felt Kouga shove himself inside of him.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kouga, pulling himself up so that he was sitting on Kouga's lap, his length still inside of him. Inuyasha's long claws scratched the tanned skin of his first mate as he started thrusting him self in and out of his tight hole.

Inuyasha's body seemed to burn, the pain secreting from his body was immense, but it was soon over when he felt those luscious lips back on his mouth. Sucking and licking all his words away.

"Damn don't hold so tight." Kouga hissed, feeling the deep scratch marks forming on his back. Inuyasha ignored Kouga's words and kept his grip on his tanned back. Kouga pushed Inuyasha onto the bed so that he had total control over his captain's body. He continued the kiss on his lips, sucking and needing more.

Inuyasha broke down and began moaning with every deep hard thrust Kouga gave inside him.

"Agu!" Throwing his head back, Inuyasha ripped away from the hard kiss. Kouga had found the sweet spot. "Again!" Inuyasha pulled down on Kouga's midnight hair, colliding there lips together and continued their clash of tongues.

Kouga did as he was told. Bringing his hips back and forth, each thrust hitting that sweet spot that gave the captain painful pleasure. He was sick. Inuyasha felt disgusted with himself. How can he let this happen. His arms wrapped themselves tighter against Kouga's hot muscled body, holding him close. Wishing that it didn't have to end. Which he knew was a wish that would never be granted.

Inuyasha felt hot liquid spill itself all over his chest. He had come, and soon he felt the large explosion drip into him. Kouga collapsed to his side. The two lay wet and panting, both trying to regain their breaths.

"Get out." Inuyasha said in a low growl in the back of his throat. He didn't even look at Kouga, but he could just imagine his face. Smirking at him. Mocking him.

"What ever sex captain." Inuyasha shut his eyes at those words. He heard the creaking of his bed as Kouga left it. The two didn't say anything. Just like always. Kouga left the room leaving Inuyasha alone to his thoughts.

He felt like breaking down in tears. But he never did. Every time, he wanted to cry. But he bit down on his lip and held his eyes shut. Never letting the tears run down his face. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder how long it could take to get to the island on the map. How long would it take before he was free. With Kagura and her wind, the trip should be over quickly. But if the island is controlled by a demon, it was going to be hard getting there.

Inuyasha lifted himself from his bed, aches all over his body, and went to his desk where the map lay sprawled out. His golden eyes scanned over the old brown parchment. The map indicated that the island wasn't visible, but hidden between layers of thick, thick fog. Inuyasha began reading the notes on the edges of the paper when he heard a knock at the door.

He jumped at the sound. He swallowed hard, and tried to make his voice not sound broken. "What is it!?"

"Captain," it was Kagome, "supper is ready." Inuyasha felt relief flood his veins. At least it wasn't Kouga yet again.

"Just leave a plate. I'm not hungry!" There was silence on the other end.

"Oh, ok then. Are felling alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Just tired! Now leave me alone!" Inuyasha hadn't intended to yell at his friend, but his frustration and anger just escaped from his mouth.

"Fine! I'll just leave you a plate!" Then there was no more sounds. Inuyasha walked over to the door and quickly locked it. He didn't want any more unwanted visitors in his room that night. Inuyasha put his forehead against the wooden door, feeling the coolness behind it. It must be dark now.

Fatigue was beginning to set in the demon captain. The intense pounding his body got each night wasn't helping him. Even if he was half demon, it was always painful for his body to regain its strength back. How can Kouga stand it each night? Inuyasha thought to him self.

Inuyasha began for his bed, stopping at his desk first to look at the map one last time. It wasn't going to be easy. But he was going to do it. Hopefully the crew wouldn't ask to many questions, and that he'll be able to keep them at bay with just the thought of treasure.

The silver haired captain reached for the medallion around his neck _Father what would you think of me for doing this? Would you hate me? You gave this to me so I can give it to the one I love. But you never were there to tell me about love, to tell me that it's a hurtful thing. _

Inuyasha shook his head. _It doesn't matter either way. You're not here...because love took you away didn't it? _Inuyasha stepped over to his bed. He lay in it and closed his eyes.

Up on deck Kagome walked into the kitchen. The strange pirate crew busy eating up every thing. "Hey save some for the captain."

"wah iz e?" Shippo asked with a mouthful of meet in his mouth.

"He's in his room. I think he's a bit under the weather." Kagome had a look of concern on her face. "He's been acting strange."

"I've noticed it as well." Sango said. Miroku sat next to Sango, giving unnoticed looks over to Kouga. Miroku watched him, wondered what he had done to his captain. Miroku let out a sigh. He would have to try and fix every thing. But with the two people in trouble are total idiots...it's a headache.

"The dope probably caught the flue." Kagura said venomously.

"I hope not." Kouga said to himself, unnoticed by anyone but Miroku, who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"What affright of getting sick Kouga." Miroku whispered at the first mate.

"Eh!? Shut up pervert."

"I'm not the pervert here am I?" Miroku said with a grin on his face, causing Kouga to go red. Kouga forced his face down and pretended that something on his plate fascinated him and poked at it with his fork.

"Ya think we should stop off at the next island and get him a doctor?" Sango began.

"He'll be fine." Kouga got up from the table and placed his plate into the sink. "All he needs is a few nights of sleep and some fruit and he'll be fine."

"Are you going to allow him that sleep Kouga?" Kouga glared down at Miroku who made the comment. His eyes glaring into him. Telling him something without really saying it.

"What?" Kouga looked away. "Damn monk." and left the kitchen. The room fell quiet, all eyes on Miroku.

"Miroku what's going on?" Sango asked.

"What? Hm.nothing. Good job on the dinner ladies. I will leave now, if you'll excuse me." He kissed Sango on the forehead and left the kitchen behind. He opened the door and embraced the cool, soft feel of the night breeze. "Now to find Kouga." Miroku climbed up to the upper deck, were Kouga was leaning over the side staring into the ocean below.

"See anything interesting?" Miroku said as he took the side of his crew mate.

"Miroku what the hell is your problem tonight?!" Kouga never broke his stare from the ocean below.

"Oh, I should be asking you. Did you have a conversation with Captain?" Kouga's blue eyes stared at the priest.

"Yeah, what if I did."

"What did he say?'

"He said nothing was wrong..."

"So you had sex with him didn't you?"

"That's none of your business. He said nothing was wrong so there is nothing to worry about. OW!" Miroku took his fist and hit Kouga on the head.

"You who have two eyes, yet are so blind."

"What the hell!?"

"Don't be a baby. Don't you see, Inuyasha is deceiving you. He's lying."

Kouga grunted and looked back into the ocean. "What could he be lying about?"

"I don't know. Perhaps his feelings for you?"

Kouga snickered at the comment. "Feelings? What feelings? There's only sex between us nothing else." The sloshing of the water was heard as the two became silent.

"So blind." Kouga looked over to Miroku who was staring straight into Kouga.

"Pft!" Kouga began to laugh. His laughs echoed in the night sky, "haha who's the blind one? You're telling me that our Captain is in love with me?" Kouga looked up into the sky. The soft breeze whipping strands of his black hair in his face. "There's no way that could ever be true. The captain is to strong for that."

"For what love?" Miroku now began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miroku began to die down his laughter. "You two are completely identical." Kouga continued to look at the priest unsure of what he was preaching.

"Stubborn, tough skinned, morons." Kouga began to feel anger toward his crew mate and was about to yell at him when he began talking again.

"Even your feelings of love, feelings for each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see said the blind man." Miroku began to walk away.

"Stop talking in riddles"

"I've seen enough. Now you need to put every thing together and have a REAL talk with the captain. I'm sure both of you can use it. Well good night." He waved his hand and walked back down into the ship.

Kouga remained on the deck. _Damn that monk. _Kouga rested over the rail, resting his eyes onto the ocean again. _Love? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. _Kouga lifted himself from the rail and began to walk down to the lower deck, pausing for a moment. Should he go to talk to Inuyasha?

Kouga decided against it. There was no point in it for him. A pointless battle is not one to be fought. If there was something Kouga knew he couldn't get, there was no point in even trying for it. That's the way Kouga felt. That's the way he lived. Going after the unattainable always led to failure.

However, staying close never hurt. But this was as far as he was going to go. He had a good thing going for him. The ship, his friends, the adventures, even his captain. Kouga didn't want to ruin it because of a theory that the monk had created in his perverted head. No Kouga was going to stay were he was. Stay standing to the side of his captain, and admiring from afar.

TBC

**Well how do you like it? Please let me know!**

**It's kinda a short chapter. Sorry about that. I was going to go into Sesshy-boy, but I'll leave that up to the next chapter. Soooo? What do you think about the whole Kouga thing? You think he loves him, or do you think he is just using him to satisfy his "manly urges" (wink wink) Thank you for reading, now come again! XD **


	6. Marked

**Hello yet again. Here is another chapter. Hope you like. Now, there will be a character who is OOC, but trust me, there is a reason. So don't be reading this and be like WTF? This isn't they way they act. Just chill and eventually you will be able to understand my mad reasoning. Oh also there is a lemon in here. It's different from what I normally do. You'll see.. **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. Now repeat after me, "I do not, and shall never own Inuyasha and it's characters. Those all belong to Takahashi Rumiko. Never us. Never in a bajillion million years." **

The ship's deck was full and loud, just as it had been the night before. A day had passed on the ship of the older son of the Pirate Demon Lord, and it had been long and hectic. "Jaken were is Rin?" His cool voice asked as he stood on deck taking hold of the large wooden wheel.

"Ah. Um, Lady Rin as been in her corders all day sir. I think what you said to her last night has put her into a fit." Jaken, the green toad demon stuttered out, afraid he would anger his captain by saying his thoughts. Last night the captain had told Rin that he was going to leave her at an island, where he feels would provide as a more suitable home for her.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced down at his first mate, giving the imp shivers all down his back. "I-I'm sorry Captain Sir. It's not my place to say!" Jaken bent down on all fours and begged for forgiveness.

"Take the wheel." The silver haired man left the wheel and began walking down into the large ship. He didn't have to go far. Rin was the first room inside of the hull. It was close enough to were he slept, yet further away from were the rest of the crew slept. He felt it was a safe area for her. Well as safe as a human could be on a ship full of blood thirsty demon pirates.

The silver haired demon knocked softly on the wooden door. He stood quietly waiting for a reply. When nothing came he gently pushed open the door. Slightly surprised that it was unlocked. "Rin how many times have I told you to lock the door." Sesshomaru scolded her as he entered her room.

She was sitting at a small desk that occupied the room. She was hunched over and seemed like she was writing in something. "Rin." her captain called out to her, but she paid no mind to him even being there.

Sesshomaru began to feel anger toward the girl. "Rin your attitude does not amuse me. Stop acting like a child and talk." he tried not to raise his voice, but it seemed to come out that way. Rin pushed back the wooden chair and it squealed as it ran across the wooden floor.

"You should stop treating me like a child then!" She yelled, letting out her frustrations she had been building up all day. She watched as her captains brows dangerously furrowed at the tips. Rin felt a jolt of fear ran through her. She knew that he wouldn't do anything, but seeing his usually calm face turn to rage was still frightening.

She knew that yelling was not going to help persuade her captain into staying. So no matter how angry she had felt, she had to try and talk normally. Rin fell back into the chair and cupped her face into her hands. Rin let out an exasperated heavy sigh, extinguishing any feelings she had of yelling.

"I apologize my captain. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

The captain gave a quick nod of his head showing he understood her frustration."I understand that this is hard for you. But you don't belong here. You belong with your own kind."

"How do you know? How do you know that this place is bad for me. Who isn't to say that there are dangers out there. My captain if I'm not with you, who is to protect me from other pirates who come ashore?" Rin was now standing up, her hands gripping tightly to her frilled purple dress. She was becoming desperate, and anything she could think of that might change Sesshomaru's mind, she was going to attempt and try.

"I will leave you at a town further away from the shore." his cold mask of a face stayed the same as he was talking to her. No expressions of sadness or remorse ever touched his beautiful features. Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched Rin's, they were heavy and red. She had been crying. "It was a mistake from the begging to ever bring you here. I should have never brought you to such a dangerous place." The girls eyes widened in shock.

"You've regretting having me from the beginning?" the sound of shock echoed in her soft voice. She watched helplessly as her captain didn't say anything to retract or contradict her observation. Her eyes darted to the ground. The sight of her expressionless captain was now unbearable to look at. He wasn't going to change his mind. He wanted her gone from the beginning.

Her eyes began to water and she bit down on her lip trying to keep them from falling. "Despite me regretting ever bringing you to the cursed ship, it does not change any feelings I have of you. Those will never change." Rin shut her eyes tight feeling the stream of water wash over her flushed cheeks. "Now rest." The sound of her door closing echoed in the room.

What was she going to do now? She didn't want to leave. Why does he not listen to her? Why doesn't he care what she feels?! Rin couldn't stand to be inside the room anymore. She rushed out and ran to the back of the ship, far away from where Sesshomaru could be. Good thing that the ship was so big that she didn't really have to worry about running into him. If she wanted to she could avoid seeing him for a few days.

The black haired human took a deep breath in letting her lungs be intoxicated with the wet salty air that surrounded her. She folded her arms on to the rail and rested her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft sound of the water bashing against the ship. It was so peaceful out at sea on nights like this. She was really going to miss all this.

She had no friends, and once in a while a few of the crew mates would torment her, but non the less she was happy here. Something Sesshomaru neglected to see. Rin began to fiddle with the golden medallion around her neck. Once gone? Would her captain still come and see her? Or would he completely leave her, forget about her and start his new life free of the troublesome human.

Rin tried to hold her breath hopping it would keep her from crying. She hatted to cry. She seldom did cry. She never felt sad until all this started to happen.

"Lady Rin good to see you out." Rin jumped at the sound of the deep cool voice disrupting her thoughts. She turned around seeing the ships navigator walking up from the forecastle. (A.N The sleeping quarters of the crew mates. Usually at the front of ship, but I made it in the back. Deal. I did research .XD) She quickly began wiping the water from her face hoping he wouldn't see them.

"Good evening Naraku." Rin smiled happily at him. Although they really didn't talk to much, he was probably one of the only crew mates who treated her like a member of the crew.

"Have you been crying?" He joined her in gazing out into the nights ocean. His red eyes stood out in the night and she couldn't help but look at their beauty. The ocean breeze was blowing and his black hair blended in with the night sky. He was very handsome and for a moment she couldn't help but stare at him. She quickly stopped her self from staring as his words seemed to reach her and began wiping at her face."Demons can smell your tears. No need in wiping them away. Just about the whole crew can smell them."

"Sorry." It was the only thing she could say.

"You don't have to apologize. But tell me if you will, what's got you crying like this?" His voice was so soft and full of concern. Rin felt like breaking down right there and tell him every thing. She refrained from crying any further but she decided to tell him what it was that was so bothersome.

"Captain wants to get rid of me."

"Oh? I don't believe that. You're to important to him."

"I thought that too." Naraku watched as her hands squeezed tightly onto the medallion the captain had given her all those years ago. "He want's to get me off the ship, says its no place for a human." She paused to take a deep calming breath. 'The next island we see, Captain's going to drop me off there."

"Well, I think he's got a point there. This is no place for a young human child." Rin veered her head to the navigator. "It's not what you wanted to hear is it. But you have to think of how the captain is feeling." He looked over at the confused girl and smiled. "He wont say this, but think of what he would become if something bad ever happened to you. He would blame himself would he not?"

"I suppose. I never thought of his reasoning."

"Now I don't like the idea of dropping you off at any random island. He does not see the dangers in that. You see humans can be just as ruthless and evil as us demons."

"Yeah but what ever I say will not change his mind."

"Doesn't mean you can't postpone your departure from this ship though."

"I don't know. You think that would work?"

"Only one way to find out. Now if you'll excuse me I have duties to attend to." The navigator left the human girl staring off into the ocean to ponder over her thoughts.

—

Sesshomaru stood at the captains wheel not really doing anything but stare off into the ocean and tink over what he was going to do. It was tough for him, this decision he had to follow through. Rin had been really his only reason of happiness, now was he going to throw all of it away? _Of corse. The safety of Rin is more important than anything to me._

The great demon closed his eyes and felt to cool ocean breeze wash over his tired face. "Excuse me sir." Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his navigator standing to the side, "may I have a word." The captain didn't say anything, but his eyes told the black haired demon to pursued.

"It is non of my business, but I have just gotten done having a few words with lady Rin." The captains eyes turned into staring dangerously at his navigator. The demon ignored it and went on with what he was going to say. "And to what I understand, I believe you are taking this to irrationally." there was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"How so?" the captain asked being the first to break the silence.

"You see I agree that removing her from the ship is the right thing to do. Her chances of getting hurt would greatly affect the nobility of your leadership skills. It is for the best. However, I believe that dropping her off at the next island we see is a little rash." Naraku softly leaned against the wheel. "What I mean to say is humans are cruel beings. How would you know if the town we leave lady Rin is not populated with criminals just waiting to take advantage of a fresh new girl like herself."

Sesshomaru continued not to say anything, but he began thinking heavily on what he was saying. "Not to mention if the humans found out she was raised by a bunch of demon pirates, they might just label her as an outcast. She'd be faced with worse than what she has got here my captain." Naraku smirked and began to walk away, "just a few things to think about my captain."

"Why are you sticking your nose into my business." the navigator stopped where he was, letting the question sink in before he could fully answer it.

"Not really sure. I guess the human child has grown onto me, I wouldn't want to see her getting hurt." a almost cruel looking smile spread across his face. Not that he was being cruel, it was just the way he looked like. "Well, think about what I have told you my captain." he began to walk away when he stopped himself and turned back to face Sesshomaru. "Oh, one more thing." there was a calm silence that fell between the two demons for a moment before Naraku continued to talk. "Before you decide to leave her, I suggest you mark her as your mate. Good night captain."

Sesshomaru stood still, watching as his navigator left his sight, leaving him alone to think over the words he had just been told. The words repeated themselfs over and over in his head, soon enough forming horrifying scenarios in his mind of what would happen to his precious Rin if he so casually dropped her off anywhere.

The cold ocean breeze swept over the captain, sweeping his long silver hair into the night sky. He would keep her, at least until he found a suitable home for her to stay. At least for a while longer he could keep her safe. It was hard for him to let her go, but anywhere but here would be better for her. Perhaps he could find her a home in a mountain village with a farming family. That would be suitable for her.

The words of Naraku came back into his head, "_before you leave her, I suggest you make her your mate." _It did seem like a good idea. He didn't want any human boy become intimate with her while she stayed on land. Let alone a land demon. But would she be willing to become his?

It was becoming late, there was no need for him to stand at the wheel anymore. He really didn't even need to be there in the first place, he just needed a empty solitude were he could think over every thing. Well now he had a decision. One that he needed to share with Rin.

—

Rin lay in her bed, sleep refusing to release her. Her room was dark, and the only sound was the soft distant sound of the waves under the large ship. What would she do? Her captain would not change his mind. Even with the words that Naraku had bestowed her with, it would be a fruitless task to bring it up with her love.

Rin rolled over in her bed, feeling the coolness of the frozen pillow. Her body shivered. It was cold. She wrapped her body tighter around the many blankets she had. The five or more warm blankets that she had and not the rest of the crew. She couldn't help but think about how much the crew hatted her. Was it because of this? Having more things then the rest of the crew? That the captain treated her better than they? Rin felt like crying. Loneliness was already building inside her. How could she be able to live a life without her captain. He was the only one who kept her from feeling absolutely lonely. He didn't say much, or do much, but being with him just made her shine. Made her smile in glows of happiness.

There was a slight knocking heard on the wooden door. Rin didn't move. It had been so soft of a sound she wasn't even sure she had heard it in the first place. There was a creak at the front of the room as the door began to pry open. Light from the lanterns hanging down the corridors entered through the door, creating a slight silhouette of the intruder.

Rin kept her eyes shut. Maybe if she pretended she was asleep she wouldn't have to bother talking with whoever it was who entered her room. The room stayed quiet for a while. For a bit Rin had thought the person had left. But she felt a slight movement rest on her bed. A hand reached up and began to brush the small black strands of hair from her face.

"Rin I know you are not a sleep." It was her captain. She slowly opened her eyes. What was it that he wanted with her? His apologies could not help her feel any better. The teen lay in her bed, unmoved even with her guest. His long slender fingers still were now brushing up against her cheeks. "I understand this is hard on you." why was he going to talk about this? Why did he have to keep reminding her. "However hard this is, I'm not going to change my mind."

Rin wanted to protest. But she couldn't. She was using to much of her energy keeping form crying to even open her mouth. "However," there was a slight pause. "..I am not going to be rash on deciding where to put you. I will examine suitable places for you to live before leaving you." his voice was soft and his eyes were even softer. Rin felt her heart skip.

Would this mean she would get to stay with him a bit longer? Just a bit. She sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. Her hazel ones, large and almost bulging with waiting to escape tears. "I understand." her voice was shallow and soft. Almost chokingly so. The way your voice sounds when you try desperately to hold back tears.

It hurt Sesshomaru to know that he was causing this girl so much pain. He continued to look at her in soft, companionate eyes. Un-expectantly he took his arm and pulled the weeping girl to his body and held her tightly. Her eyes began to drop down streams of water that fell upon the chest of the man she loved so much that it had hurt.

Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything. He wasn't the one for comforting words. But Rin knew he had cared. He always has. Ever since he first saved her. And forever he will. He would never stop loving her and she knew it. Both of them knew it. It wasn't the exchange of those three words that made it official. No. It was the affection, the almost telepathic sensation of love the two shared for each other.

Suddenly Rin realized. Even if she were to be a thousand miles away from her beloved captain, it didn't mean they would stop loving each other. Their connection would always be there. Rin wrapped her arms tighter around the waits of her captain and let out a sigh. She would be alright.

"I will not fear being away from you anymore my captain." she pulled away and looked up at him. "I know we will always love each other." she touched the medallion around her neck. "I've should have realized that sooner, and saved all this silly grief." She smiled. Her strong cute smile that she always had.

Sesshomaru took his clawed hand and gently touched her cheeks, whipping away the tears. "Rin there is something I wish of you." Rin looked at him and nodded her head.

"Anything my Captain."

"I want to mark you as mine." Rin's face became a certain shade of red. She wasn't sure if it was just the sure embarrassment of the idea, or the fact that Sesshomaru's eyes didn't even blink at the words. He was serious. For a long time, Rin had hopped that this day would come, that her Captain would officially mark her as his. To demons, it was the ultimate way to show your devotion to the one you love.

Rin gave a quick, one headed nod. Yes. Yes she wanted this more than anything. She placed her delicate hands on her captains shoulder's and propped her self until she was so close that their lips brushed gently against one another.

"Yes." she whispered. "Make me yours." Sesshomaru pushed his lips against hers, taking her in a deep and passionate kiss. Her taste was sweet. Almost like peaches. It was her favorite fruit. So it was only natural that this was what she tasted like. It made the demon captain want to take her now. To taste her even more. To taste areas that were forbidden.

For so long he had hatted his father for falling in love with a human, but now here he was, about to mark a human woman as his mate. It was just something so special about this girl that he loved so much. Every thing about her made his body fill up with heat.

The kiss broke for only few short moments were the two would quickly regain their breaths, but was quickly regained in their battle of passion. Sesshomaru was now working on pulling off the layers of clothing both wore. The corset she wore tightly around her waist snapped open when he took his clawed hand and, almost like scissors, cut the ribbon that held the two pieces together.

Rin wrapped her arms around the older mans build and felt as his hand pulled off the white ruffled shirt she was wearing. The feel of his fingers gliding up and her spine caused her to shudder. She pulled on the heavy leather captain jacket, easily falling off onto the bed, and soon they would be pushed to the ground. They booth worked on removing their clothing until they were both nude. Rin touched the side of Sesshomaru's face, tracing the purple markings. Her other arm was wrapped around her bare chest. Shyness still filled within her.

The captain embraced the touch. Truly, who would have thought that he, Captain Sesshomaru, a demon infamously known for his detest of man kind, now was about to make love to the one human child he would risk every thing for.

Sesshomaru regained his kiss with Rin. A lot more softer than before. Rin was a virgin, and he knew that he would have to go easier with her, despite what his instincts were telling him. The captain himself was no amateur at sex. He had had it plenty of times. Booth men and woman. When you are a demon, with urges, you have to do what ever it was that you could. All the demon pirates did that. Although it wasn't something normally talked about, they did. However the point is Sesshomaru wasn't a virgin, and he had preferred rough sex than soft. But for now, he would deny his cravings for this one girl.

He had the girl propped up against the head of the bed and continued to kiss her while his hand traveled down the side of her bare waist. She let out a soft moan from the back of her throat signaling that she was enjoying his touch.

He continued to play with her sensitive skin for a little while longer, taking in more of her kiss as he did so. Rin held tightly onto her captain, her fingers wrapped in his silver hair. She felt as his long, deadly fingers as they began to travel down. Now the tips of his fingers twirled along her inner thigh, and then..

The small girl tensed up at the feel of his fingers touching her. A shocked breath escaped from her mouth and her small hands knotted up in his hair. Gripping tightly to his hair she pulled herself closer to her love and breathed heavily onto his neck. How could this feel so good? She began letting out small moans from the pleasure, her captain hadn't said anything, but he kept her close to his body, and took the crook of her neck in his mouth and licked.

For a moment Rin had a jolt of anxiety at the thought of his bite, but not yet. The captain had not planned to bite her until after. He sensed this, that she had become slightly worried about what was to come. The girl had never been introduced to pain, he had never allowed such things to happen to her. So he understood how the thought of pain to her was terrifying

"Do you fear me?" Rin held tightly onto his shoulder as he pulled his fingers out of her.

"I fear it hurting."

Sesshomaru didn't lie. "At first."

"I know, but I don't care as long as it's you." Rin pulled away from the warmth of his body and looked up at him. Her chocolate eyes engulfed with passion. "I love you more than anything, and I will do anything for you." Rin kissed his half parted lips tenderly. Sesshomaru began to kiss back and pulled away, unable to keep himself from matting with the girl any longer. He needed her. He needed to feel her warmth. He needed her passion just as much as Rin wanted him.

"Ready?" his voice was low and husky. Sex was driven in his eyes. Rin nodded her head and buried herself into his chest. The demon propped the girl against the bed frame. He opened her legs and positioned his self at her entrance, he took the girls lips in his mouth, hopefully to calm her fear, and slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Rin's lips parted, her mouth gapped open. It was hurting. She shoved her face into his chest again, and held her breath. Sesshomaru felt sorry for the girl. A human to loose their virginity to a demon would be tough. Demons were strong, and were..well bigger. And a woman who was never used to such a thing could cause so much pain.

He held her tightly and kissed her neck, all so soothingly as he continued to push himself in and out of her. Faster and faster he began to go. The feeling of pain was soon washed over with the feeling of pleasure. God it felt so good. Rin dug her fingers into his back and began to let moans come from the back of her throat. Sounds that she didn't recognize as her own.

The sounds of her cries only made the demon want more. He kissed her passionately on the lips, their tongues swirling against each other. He pushed into her, his hips going and colliding with her movement. Rin had felt the heat swell up in her stomach and she had began to climax.

"My Captain." She called out. Her voice was a whisper and lost to passion.

"Call my name." Sesshomaru ordered in a different sensitive voice. He was about to release and he wanted to come to her voice calling desperately for his name. Maybe it was her fragility that attracted him so much. Either way he loved her.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice held so much want that it caused the demon to come into her at that moment. His seeds spilled into her causing her small body tensed up and clung to the older man's build.

Sesshomaru held protectively over Rin as the both began to regain their breath. Rin's eyes had begun to fall heavily and her body began to sting with uncontrollable pain.

"Rin." His voice whispered in the dark silence there were surrounded by. Rin opened her eyes and answered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna mark you as mine now."

"Will that hurt too?" There was silence again.

"Very much so." Rin gripped onto his back, silently letting him know to pursuit. She wondered if her nails had caused marks in his soft flesh. If she did it would most likely heal by the morning. The girl tensed up in his arms as she felt his breath grow close to her neck.

He began to leave a trail of soft kisses on her neck. Each time she felt his mouth move away, then back, she anticipated feeling the burn of his love. He licked a particular spot on her neck. Creating a wet spot.

He then held her tighter, letting her know it was coming, and let his fangs slide deep into her flesh. Rin didn't scream, or yell. She shoved her face into his neck, and small beads of tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru felt she was crying and held her tighter. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and began to lap up the blood that was poring from the wound. At least with his saliva the cut would begin to heal sooner.

"Thank you." her voice filled with so much happiness, the sound of it echoed in the demons heart.

"For what?"

"For making me yours." She managed to say before she fell asleep in the older mans warmth. Sesshomaru carefully placed her into her bed, as not to hurt her body any further. "Good night." He kissed her gently on her forehead and left his love to sleep.

The captain was now on the deck, embracing the cool air. Rin was officially his now. At least now he didn't have to worry about anything else trying to take her. Sesshomaru had begun to make his way to his room when one of the demons shouted from the crows nest.

"SHIP SPOTTED IN THE HORIZON!!" he yelled and came flying down from the high perch. The deck suddenly became over whelmed with noise and commotion. Sesshomaru walked over to the demon who made the announcement.

"Let me see." his cold voice commanding the telescope the demon was holding. It quickly handed the instrument over to its captain. The golden eyes peered through the cold metal object, focusing on the far off ship he smirked.

"Every one rest tonight. In the morning we board that ship."

The crew began to cheer. The open water pillages were always the best. The thrill of adventure, of blood all called towards their demon instincts. The crew of demons began to hastily move across the deck, setting the sails, the mast and every thing in the directions of the ship that Sesshomaru knew all to well.

**There you go. That was HARD! I don't know why! First man woman lemon I guess. It was short. I mean the sex part. Cause it was hard! -)- –that's my Black Jack smiley. Other than that a long chap. Sorry for all those who's eyes are burning to the intensely long black on whiteness. Oh! And also I apologize for all you KougaXInuyasha rape thingy fans. Yes. This was an all SesshomaruXRin Chapter I know. **


	7. An Attack on the Ship

**Here is a chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry to all those for the wait. I had major writers block. Just nothing jerked me to write. But it's still an art I love to do. So let me stop typing this crap so you can get on with the story some of you have been waiting for, for a long, long time.**

**Disclaimer: All that is Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And pirates, hmm...they belong to every one because they kick butt and pirates pawn ninjas**

* * *

The morning air was crisp and delicious in the mouth of the pirates aboard Captain's Sesshomaru's ship. The night before they had spotted a ship riding on the humps of the world's horizon, and now the morning sun slowly rose on the horizon, and the ship lay only what seemed a step away. It was barely dusk, and the other ship was unaware of the upcoming attack. The morning was quiet, no one made a sound, but in the hearts of all the demons was thundering anticipation and snickering mischief.

The captain stood at the front of the ship, his eyes calmly surveying the other ship. It looked the same as it had before. Never changed. It's flag, the Jolly Roger, floating in the whips of the morning wind. The flag disgusted the captain as he looked at its mark. A white skull, with pointed ears atop its head, and a bone shooting through its fanged jaw. Yeah, it was a sign that he became distasteful of just because it belong to his worst enemy.

Rin stood behind her captain, catching the aura emanating from his body. He was ready for blood. Who ever it was on that ship, he meant to kill. And he probably wouldn't come back until he did. Rin outreached her hand and took hold of the loose fabric falling from his left shoulder, "Captain, who is there on board that ship that has you so hungrily thirsting for blood?"

His golden eyes first peered down at her, before he closed them, and turned to face her completely. He took hold of her small fragile hand that was still clutched to the fabric and began to speak in a monotone voice. "That's the ship belongs to my younger brother." Rin's face expression didn't change to his words. Instead she asked what he had done to cause him such fury. He slightly squeezed her hand and explained to her.

"He and I fight for the rightful name of the Demon Pirate Lord. We both are the heirs to the name, but still, I refuse to share my fathers legacy with a half bread." With those words Sesshomaru didn't realize that what he said had caused Rin's heart to beat out of tune. She let go of the fabric and encouraged her love to become the one and only demon pirate lord. She smiled at him, and he bent down, kissing her gently on the lips. Flash backs from the night came flooding into both their minds. They were now officially mates, and the whole crew knew this now. It was an amazing feeling for the two. Like they were almost one being. They shared the ultimate bond between two people, and it would always last. Rin backed away and retreated to her room.

Sesshomaru looked abroad. He was coming for his little brother, and he wanted him dead.

--

The waves rocked the boat back and for-worth, a feel the captain had become custom to all these years, but that morning, it had stirred him to wake. Something in his gut told him to wake up. Something was happening, and it wasn't good. He jolted from his slumber, quickly he took hold of his blade with the scent of blood lingering in the air.

Inuyasha felt pissed off that the scent didn't wake him up sooner and began cursing at himself for it. He ran up from his bed, with his sword already half way unsheathed, he shoot open his bed room door, and in an unnoticeable flash he was slammed hard against to wooden deck the face of his brother peering over him. Inuyasha coughed out some blood due to the intense compact his brother created to his chest.

"Good morning brother." his cold demonic smile etched a picture into Inuyasha's mind. He was out for blood, and that was what he was going to give him.

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha choked, "its not that fucking great so far " The younger captain swung his clawed fingers toward his brother's perfect face, barely able to graze it with Sesshomaru's lightning quick dodge. Inuyasha kicked himself away from the ground and whizzed free from his brothers grasp.

His eyes moved around hastily. He wanted to know where his crew mates were, but he felt no immediate alarm, for the blood spilt did not belong to any of them. He first looked over to Kouga, who had just kicked over a rat demon who had tried to take him captive. The girls were doing fine, Sango using her weapons and killing those that dared to touch her, and Kagome was fighting well on her own. Miroku who had just killed a demon came running over to his captain.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Yeah. Great way to start off the morning isn't it." Inuyasha said while rubbing away the spilt blood on his chin. "Where is Kagura, Shippo, and Kirara?"

"Down below deck keeping an eye out on the treasure just in case they get down there. But we're not gonna let that happen are we?" Miroku smiled.

"They're not here for treasure." Miroku didn't say anything. He knew the real reason. "Sesshomaru " Inuyasha called out to the emotionless demon. "You and me. One on one. No one else gets involved got it. This is our fight and no one else. So call off your men and I'll tell mine to back off." The two stared at each other in silence as the wind blew the scent of blood through out the ocean.

"Alright. However, when I win, my men get to do what ever they want with your crew afterwards."

"Yeah, when you win." Inuyasha fully pulled out his sword and the battle commenced. Sesshomaru flung himself at his brother, a golden whip emanating from his forefinger and flying around his body. He swung it at his brother, each attempt missed, but left splinters of wood on the deck.  
"OI WATCH THE SHIP "

"The ship isn't what you should worry about." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of the murderous voice coming from behind him. He quickly dodged the thrust of his brothers poison claws, a graze touching his side began to bleed as he landed on the wooden railing.

His hand quickly grabbed the burning flesh hoping to make the pain subside. "Damn " The poison began eating away at the flesh creating a deep bleeding hole in his side. Inuyasha watched as his brother calmly began walking toward were he was standing, this time Inuyasha wanted to create the first move.

His feet lifted from the railing, and like a pounce Inuyasha flung him self at his brother, sword in hand and ready to drink the blood of his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes became a fierce glare and quickly unsheathed his own sword, parring and colliding, the swords bashed against each other, creating large golden sparks flying through the air.

The two's silver bodies ran through the air. Touching and taking off gracefully in, and out of harms way. The two brothers were lightning quick with their attacks, booth fighting fierce-fully and menacingly. But for now, the two seemed evenly matched. If they kept going like they were now, they would both eventually tire, and not be able to finish each other off. However, in the corner of Sesshomaru's eye he caught something as he quickly dodged the large blade, he saw his chance of winning the battle. It would be a cheap shot. Ruthless maybe. But he didn't care, it would be like a fox trapping a rabbit in a hole.

A maniacal grin spread across Sesshomaru's sculptured face as the plan hit him like a rock. His brother was in front of him as he swung the sword forward, he dodged, and flew into the air. And for a moment he lost sight of him, but then came the attack from behind that he was barely able to avoid.

The claws cut into his side as he dodged left. The pain was burning, but he kept sight of his little brother. He watched carefully with every pounce the rash young one made. No strategy plan, just forward attacking. This, my little brother is why you could never become Lord of the Demon Pirates, Sesshomaru thought. THEN just then, did Sesshomaru see his move he could make. Now was the perfect time for him to take action. As his brother charged forward at him, Sesshomaru did the same, his sword held to his chest, he was going to need sudden power to get him were he needed him to be. Inuyasha began to swing, but suddenly jerked it back when he realized his brother was planning something, but it was too late.

The swords clashed, but the power Sesshomaru had, caused Inuyasha to fly back wards, right into his captains room, the one he had left open when the sudden attack happened. He went flying and crashed into the fall wall, cracking and shattering a mirror he had hanging. Inuyasha didn't even have time to catch his breath before he felt the heavy pressure of his brother pinning him to the wall.

Sesshomaru's face was calm as he raised his hand up, the poison claws ready to dig deep into his body and destroy from the inside. Inuyasha struggled and managed to kick himself free. He jumped and reached for his sword that he had dropped when he impacted the wall and tried to leave the room. He fully understood the weakness of fighting in such a small place, and he knew he would have no chance if the fight continued here, but Sesshomaru kept his brother far and away from the only exit.

Inuyasha glared, full hate in his eyes at his brother. Inuyasha realized he was trapped, and doomed if he didn't do anything. And like hell was he going to go down with out a fight, even if it was going to be difficult. Inuyasha jumped away from his brother, then ran full speed at the calm demon. His sword held tightly with both hands he swung, and missed. His brother seemed to transport himself behind the half bread. No time to think, no time to react, his brother was to fast. In an instant Inuyasha was flung against the desk he had all his charts and maps on, with a sword penetrating into his shoulder, his brother hovering over him.

Inuyasha yelped out to the sudden pain in his body as the sword was twisted in his flesh. "How does it feel brother. Maybe I should cut it off? Just like you did to me."

"Heh, piss off." Inuyasha tried kicking away like he did last time, but this time failed, causing a deeper twist to the sword. Inuyasha screamed in pain. Shit Inuyasha cursed in his head. He wasn't going to be done in like this. Not when he had so much he had looking forward to. The struggling began again, but whatever move he made caused the sword to tear deeper and deeper into his flesh.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother. How easily he squirmed when his life was in danger.  
"I've had enough playing with you dear brother, but now I'm going to end this." Sesshomaru's eyes grew red with malice. He was about to finish off what he had been wanting to do for so many years, it was all going to be over. His long fingers raised in the air, the green poison poring out of the claws. He smiled and aimed for his brother's chest, his hand came fractions off his chest when something caught his eyes.

He lowered his claws, but kept the sword in Inuyasha's shoulder. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said lightly to himself as he watched his brother pick up one of the maps on his desk. Inuyasha tried to wiggle free but the sword was stuck to tight into his bone.

"What is this?" His voice seemed cold and irritated. He showed the parchment to the confused golden eyed one. Inuyasha suddenly jerked at the realization of which map he had in his hands.

"That's non of your god damned business." Inuyasha scowled and cursed. Sesshomaru's eyes became dangerously sharp as he glared at his brother. His hand in a flash had Inuyasha's neck in its grasp. Inuyasha chocked out at the sudden tightness around his neck. His hands instinctively flew up and grasped the hand that was causing him lack of oxygen.

"You fool. Don't you realize what this it?" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red with anger, and his fangs protruded from his lips. Inuyasha chocked out and answered. Of course he knew what it was. It was the thing that was going to change his life.  
Sesshomaru let go of his throat and forcefully pulled out his sword. Inuyasha screamed at the pain that came with the already clotting blood that was ruptured. He grabbed at the wounded area and sat, staring at his brother as he began to make his way toward the door.

"What the hell ? Why didn't you finish me off ?" Inuyasha screamed, and then wondered why he was asking that. Sesshomaru stopped at the door way, and threw the map to the ground.

"You are a weak fool Inuyasha. That place is cursed. I don't know how you even got a hold of that map. Father disposed of it aeons ago." Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother. "You are weak for wanting to go there. I see no need to fight with some one who is not strong enough to even deal with their own feelings. You are nothing to me any more Inuyasha but a worthless being." Inuyasha stayed where he was, blood dripping onto the ground. Inuyasha's eyes burned into his brothers, every word stinging into his heart.

Sesshomaru said no more and left the ship, his crew standing bewildered and confused as to why there was no more battle. Inuyasha stayed in the quiet room while the rest of the crew watched as the demon ship sailed off into the horizon. He held his hand over the flesh bleeding wound, his eyes focused on the map on the floor. He didn't care what his brother said. It was going to make him a stronger demon. He walked over the lying map, he carefully picked it up, as to not spill blood on the ancient parchment. When the time comes he will fight his older brother.

"Inuyasha " Inuyasha looked up to his door way to see Kagome standing in the door way along with most of the crew. "You're hurt. Let me take care of you." Inuyasha put the map on the desk as Kagome came up to him and pulled his hand off his shoulder, gasping at the wound.

"It's nothing. It will heal." Inuyasha pulled away from the helping girl.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Inuyasha looked toward Miroku who had asked the question. "Why did he suddenly leave like that." The golden eyed captain hesitated for a moment carefully trying to keep his eyes from trailing on the floor, an automatic sigh indicating a lie.

"Hell if I know. The jerk probably chickened out." Inuyasha's eyes accidentally feel over to Kouga who was still standing in the door way, his blue eyes stuck on Inuyasha's large gapping wound. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under his gaze and fidgeted uncomfortably, blaming it on the wound rather than his real discomfort. Why wouldn't he stop staring. Inuyasha looked up again to where Kouga was, and he was gone. Inuyasha closed his eyes and began talking to his crew again.

"Did they take anything of value?" Kagome looked shocked at the question.

"Why would you ask that? Your hurt That's what we should be worried about shouldn't we?"

"Idiot This wound is nothing Was anything taken?"

"Not that we know of. We haven't been down their yet. Shippo is probably still trying to protect the treasure." Sango said calmly.  
"Well you guys better go see to that then. I'll stay here and tend to my wounds." He looked around. "No one else is hurt right?" They all shook their heads no as they looked at one another. Kagome stood looking at her captain, her thoughts saying what every one else was saying. She opened her mouth and began to ask what every one else was afraid to ask.

"Captain...are you alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's just a flesh wound "

"NO That's not what I mean." her words became a silent, meek whisper. "I mean." Kagome's soft eyes gazed into the deep sharp ones of her captain. "I mean, everything else. Is there something bothering you? You've locked yourself away from the rest of us and you hardly ate anything. If something is wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong. I just," Inuyasha couldn't think of a lie to satisfy his worried crew mates. His words became quiet as their worried gazes feel over him. "It's just something I have to deal with myself." Inuyasha's face became enveloped in a solemn expression.

"It's hard to fix something by yourself. Just remember we are all family on this ship." Kagome said before she left his room. "I'll start breakfast soon. So... if you're hungry, come and get it." The others followed behind her, leaving Inuyasha alone all except for the pain in his heart and the scent of his own blood.

I don't care what my brother says. That place will be the best thing for me. There is no other way. He pulled the map out from the desk, his eyes instantly glueing themselves to the ink and paper. Just keep going. Inuyasha froze his thoughts for a moment. His mind mimicking the words Kagome spewed to him moments before. "We are all family on this ship." Inuyasha cursed at him self in his mind. How much longer would he be able to keep his friends in the shadows? Sooner or later they will start asking were they are headed, not only that, but his conscious. It was true. Living with all these people for years has brought them closer together than a real family. Inuyasha remembered how much better he felt after talking to Miroku. Why can't he do that now? Inuyasha closed his eyes. He knew why. They would try and stop him, that's why.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and carefully laid him self down on his bed. A hurt stung through his wound. At least it stopped bleeding. A little rest and it should heal. He lifted his nose in the air. The heavy sent of food filled his nose. He didn't eat last night, or much of yesterday, and the smell triggered the want of food in his stomach. Maybe that was why his brother was able to get the upper hand. Inuyasha sat up and debated with in himself if he should join the rest of them. He got up and left his room, deciding to join them. If he didn't want them to worry, then the best thing for him to do was to act like nothing was bothering him.

He walked to the door that led him to the kitchen and opened the door. He saw them all crowded around the table, and silence over came the room. It was obvious they all must have been talking about him. "If you guys are gonna talk about me, try to be less conspicuous about it then." He took a seat at his normal spot with out looking at a single one of them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome said you got hurt Can I see can I see?" Shippo's small body bounced onto the table and looked curiously over Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the shirt he had thrown over his torso and slid the collar over his shoulder, giving Shippo along with every one a good look at the gapping wound. The skin around it was red and tender and his demon body was already beginning to heal the hole.

"Wow " Shippo tilted his head. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Was there any thing taken?" Inuyasha looked intently at Shippo. The small boy shook his head fiercely.

"No way " Shippo raised his fist, and began to boast about his achievement. "I never let those demons even lay a finger on a single piece of gold."

"No demons even entered into the ship."Kagura coolly said, diminishing the child's excitement.

"Ah Yeah well if they did." Shippo blushed and sat back down onto the chair.

"Don't worry Shippo. I know you would have protected the treasure." Sango happily ruffled the fox boys hair, bringing the smile back on his round face. Inuyasha couldn't help but form a smile looking at the small boy. But in the corner of his eye he caught Kouga staring at him again, making him feel uneasy. He better not ask for sex tonight. Not when I'm wounded like this.  
"Hey what the hell you looking at?" Inuyasha asked fiercely when he couldn't take the gaze of his blue eyes any more.

Kouga flinched at the sudden impact of his captain's voice ringing through his ears. "How 'bout covering that thing up or something. We are about to eat and it's completely disgusting." Inuyasha looked over the wound himself. Since when does Kouga get grossed out by wounds? Every time he gets one from battle he shows it off, bragging how gross it was. Miroku too seemed to ponder about his statement, but then figured it out and he just had to share what he was thinking.

"Oh Kouga. Such a valiant. You're worried about our dear captain aren't you." Miroku patted Kouga's shoulder. "Don't worry He'll heal." Kouga became slightly red in the face. "Fuck off monk. I'm not worried over the captain. His own fault for getting hurt." Kouga pushed the smiling monk away from him and began ranting about something or another to hide his embarrassment.

All-the-while Inuyasha stared at Kouga. He was worried about his wound? He shook the thought out. The loud group ate breakfast, laughed and joked. Like it was just a normal day. It did make Inuyasha fell lots better. He didn't feel so confided, so locked up. It was a good feeling to be happy and laughing with his friends again. But he knew that when he went back to his room, his dark, saddened thoughts would seek back into his mind.

Breakfast was soon over, a few of them filled with alcohol to drunk to do any thing but laugh and dance. Inuyasha took a swig from the cup he had. He never got drunk like that. Neither did Kouga or Kagura. It took a lot more than a few beers to get demons drunk. But a few for the humans and they were out. Inuyasha smirked as they began dancing about out side on the deck, Shippo and Kirara joining them, but not drunkenly. Kagura stood up and decided to head off to her room.

Kouga and Inuyasha now remained in the room. Each other looked at each other silently. Inuyasha got up, and took a final swig from the mug, gulping down the last of the drink. "Inuyasha." Kouga stood up and locked eyes with his captain. Kouga wanted to say so many things to him. To tell him that he was worried about his wounds, that he was afraid that he was going to die. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words. Inuyasha looked at him angrily. Hoping that he wouldn't say some thing stupid or something. "How 'bout you stay with the crew today. Lets go out with them and have fun." Kouga smirked.

"No, I was going back to my room. You do what you want though." Kouga slammed his palms into the table giving him sudden attention from his captain.

"Why do you always go to your room. Why don't you stay with us? Stop being a fucking pansy and tell us what's wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wooden table and glared heavily into Kouga's eyes. "And even if there was Kouga, you'd be the last person I would ever come to for help!" Inuyasha's voice was cold, and scornful. His eyes screaming hate into Kouga's heart.

"Is that so? " Kouga replied.

"Yeah it is. And you know why? It's because I hate you Kouga. I hate you more than anything." Inuyasha couldn't help the words flooding his lips. The words just spilled out so easy. They were so easy to say.

"You hate me?" Kouga's gripped Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, both of them staring fiercely into each other. "If you hate me so much why don't you get rid of me?" Kouga pushed his captain away from him. He clenched his fist, his long nails digging into the flesh. Neither of them had anything to say to each other. They were now looking down at the ground. The sound of their drunken crew mates out side was happy and joyous, while the air was boiling and heavy inside the room. Kouga decided that he couldn't take the silence between them any more he left his captain alone, making sure to slam the door shut behind him. He angrily made his way towards the mast and climbed up to the crows nest. There he could be alone. Away from every one and their happy feelings, while he at that moment felt like total shit.

He looked out into the horizon, watching the deep blue ocean. His foot made contact with the wood. "Fuck!" Kouga cursed out. Damn it!! I got to close. Fucking monk. Filling my head with thoughts of love...now I'm going to lose him, I know I will. Kouga sat down and hunched over his own body. He rested his head against the mass, and listened to the flag above his head flapping in the wind.

--  
"Have you found anything out yet?"

"No. You saw for yourself. He didn't even flinch to protect someone. No, I haven't seen him be openly affectionate with any body yet."

"Well you better find something out soon. Don't forget why you're there. You serve me and only me. And after you get this done, I will let you go free."

"Yeah I know..."

"You better not be getting to found around them."

"NO! I can't stand this crew. They're idiots. All of them. But I do have a theory on who he might have feelings for."

"Is that so. You better be right. It has to be some one he loves got it."

"I know how the prophecy goes. Damn. Don't worry. I'm watching the two closely."

"Fine, as soon as he makes any move, tell me and then we will attack."

* * *

**So there we have it. Took long enough. I am sorry. I'm gonna work on this story for now until its finished, then I can work on my other stuff. So hope you liked it**.


	8. Mutiny and the Night of the New Moon

1**Alright another one. If every thing goes right, you should be reading this a week after my last post. crosses fingers Hopefully! **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is that of which is not belonging to myself.**

Three days past over the sails of the enraged pirate ship. On that day three days ago, the crew was pumped and ready to have a taste of blood that they were neglected from for almost two months, when suddenly their captain decided to pull back. They all stood on the deck, dumbfounded and confused. A few had tried to protest against their captains orders, but his glare told them other wise.

Now, in the bottom of the ship, where the crew slept, gambled, and others things took place, they sat, enraged and spilling out words and curses towards their captain. They were all expecting to kill, to drink to blood of those on board the hanyo's ship. But no. Their captain unexpectedly took off.

"He's becoming weak. He couldn't bring himself to kill his brother." A lizard demon spat out.

"It's because of that bitch of a human he keeps around him. You all smell it, he's finally made her his mate." the bat demons red lips traced the words all of them were thinking.

"It's a disgrace, a demon matting with a human." All of them nodded their heads to the statement.

"Then why don't we do something?" A calm voice etched the words from behind the furious mob. They all silenced and turned towards the voice.

"Oh like what do you expect us to do. He can kill all of us in one swipe with his poison whip." The lizard demon spoke out again. His voice venomous towards the dumb idea. Every one else agreed and began to go back to talking about their captain.

"Mutiny." The voice was calm and sinful. The crowed laughed at the idea.

"Oh come off it. There is nothing we can do. He'll kill us. It's better to stay alive and do nothing, than to die and live in eternal hell."

"You said your selves though. The captain is weak is he not?" The crowed became hushed again, and listened to the one talking. His cool, sinister voice working over all of them. "The girl. That's his weakness. We get her, and we have control over the ship." His smile spread over his face. Screams of joy and the joy of blood erupted from the crew. They cheered and chanted "mutiny."

"One condition though." The voice spoke causing the crew to hush and give all their attention to their savior. "When we get rid of Sesshomaru, I will be your new captain. And I promise, there will be blood." There was no contemplating, it was shouted unanimously the name of their new captain...

The room was quiet, the light from the chandelier cascading many colors onto the walls. Sesshomaru sat looking at them, thinking how much Rin always takes notice of them when she's with him in the room. He looked away and back at the charts and maps he had scattered about on his desk. Sesshomaru shuffled through a few, some maps he had stolen from other pirates in the past. Charts and maps that held no treasure, but maps of town and cities. He had always thought of them as useless things until now. Now he needed them. He needed them to find the perfect place were Rin could live the rest of her life in peace. Which was a lot harder to find than he thought. So many places filled with crime, and skeptical humans.

The captain let out a sigh and leaned back against the hard oak chair, his fingers massaging his forehead. Each day had become more and more frustrating and strenuous on the captain. His crew mates were upset and angered, and that was always a dangerous thing when it came to a bunch of demons. It had him worried, He feared that they would try something, but if all the years he of fear he had placed in his crew, then they shouldn't do anything. But to be safe, he put extra locks on the girl's room. Locks that would keep any demon out.

But still, he couldn't let go of the bad feeling he had in his gut. Something bad was about to happen. Either way, he knew he would do what ever it took to protect Rin. Sesshomaru thought back to his brother, and what he was planning to do. _Remove his heart of all feelings. Heh the fool. _Sesshomaru's mind stopped for a moment. But was he? The thought came back. Was it such a stupid desire? Emotions did tend to make even the strongest of men crumple to its blows of pain. And love was probably one of the strongest weakness to any one. So was it really that dumb. For years, he, Sesshomaru, crippled his heart to all feelings. And now, what did he become? He is his fathers son after all...

Sesshomaru jolted up from the chair, knocking it onto the ground. Something was wrong, something was happening out side. The air it was filled with the want to blood, of malice. He didn't think of anything, he just burst open from his room, and on deck he saw his crew, their eyes red. Their smiles spread across their faces, and in the middle of the mob, five or six of them held onto a struggling Rin. Her mouth gagged and her hands tied behind her back.

_No! How did they get her!? _Sesshomaru's eyes peirced into her eyes. She struggled upon seeing her captain. _NO! _She screamed in her head. She struggled against the bone crushing grip the demons had on her. She needed to stop this, this couldn't happen. Her captain was entering a trap.

Sesshomaru grabbed out his sword from his seethe, and his eyes burned red in rage. His fangs protruded from his mouth and as quick as a blink he lunged towards the demon's. Few of them got away, but others less fortunate got piercing metal shoved in their flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sesshomaru." The captain stopped in place and focused his attention to the voice. Up by the mast Naraku stood, propped against the tall wooden thing, in his fingers the medallion that was once Rin's.

"Naraku! Are you behind this!" A loud angry growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips. An angry tone none of the demons have ever heard before. A few of them winced at the sound of the terrifying tone, but Naraku stood there, twirling the long metal chain on his index finger, calm and collected.

"I am." The demon lord readied himself for the attack and levitated inches from the man with the black hair. A snap of a finger was heard, followed by the retching scream. Sesshomaru stopped, the tip of his sword puncturing the skin of Naraku's neck, and turned towards Rin. She was crippled to the grown, blood seeping down her arm. The demons held confidently to the girl, the one and only weakening catalyst for the demonic captain. Sesshomaru's head snapped back to the man he had at the tip of death, his eyes furious. "Let her go!"

"Hm. I don't think so. You see, you do something I don't like.." He snapped his fingers again and the demons this time took his knife and cut into her dress, tearing flesh and fabric. "Well I'm sure you get it. If you don't want anything to happen to the girl, than I suggest you do as I say." Sesshomaru glared at the man, and a growl escaped from the back of his throat. He slowly pulled the sword away from Naraku's neck, a small trickle of blood running from where the sword met his flesh.

"No what should I do to you?" Naraku evil toyed with the ex-captain."Get down on one leg and bow down to your new captain." Sesshomaru didn't do anything, his red eyes only met with the dark purple ones. The crowed began to snicker when Sesshomaru did as he was told. He bent down on one knee, his eyes never leaving Naraku's. The air was tense and filled with excitement. They were waiting for what they had planned below deck. And if ever thing was going to go right, their "captains" blood would be staining the deck they walk on.

The wind blew, and the boards creaked as it hit the waves. Rin continued to struggle against the demons even though she was in pain. She needed to get her captain away. To let him know that they had no intention of killing her. She wasn't sure why, but Naraku had a greater plan behind all this. All she had to do was let her captain know this, then he could leave. She continued to struggle until she was able to get the gag out of her mouth and with out hesitation she screamed her message to her love.

"SESSHOMARU GET OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" The demons tried to silence the girl up. One of them put his hand over her mouth but she bit down hard enough to make him yelp out in pain and release her. "THEY'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!! I KNOW THEY WONT! TRUST ME!" She cried out and desperately tried to reach her captain. But he didn't turn away from the man who held all the strings in place. "SESSHOMARU!!"

"Shut up bitch!" the demon who got his hand bitten by the girl came back and punched her in the gut. She let out a grunt and collapsed to the floor. Sesshomaru turned to see her coughing and wheezing. "RIN!" Sesshomaru screamed and instinctively tried to rush to her aid.

"Never turn your back on your enemy captain." The voice came quick and quiet, same with the pain shooting out from Sesshomaru's chest. He gurgled the blood that came flowing through his lips, his right hand going and grabbing the protruding object. He tilted his head, and looked behind him, to see Naraku, standing the same place he was, his arm now roots, going into his back and out through his chest. He dangled in the air, blood poring out of his mouth and from his wound, dripping onto the deck. His deck, his ship. His blood. Rin tried to move towards her captain, but was kicked in the side and held in place. One of the demons pulled on her long black hair, bringing her head up so she could watch her captain. "Watch your love die," the demon whispered in her ear. Tears began flowing down the girl's face as she watched in horror as the blood dripped and stained his hair, his clothing, the deck. So much blood.

The penetrating object went straight through his chest, and the with of the roots probably hit Sesshomaru's lungs and heart. Rin winced in pain at her own thoughts. No he couldn't die. Not like this. He was to strong. He was her protector, her lover. To her he was immortal, this was not supposed to happen. Rin watched as the black haired demon walked up towards her dangling love. He became close to his body and whispered something in his ear that she couldn't make out, and then, the demon smiled. Rin watched in horror as her captain was thrown from the ship and into the cold ocean water. Their was a splash and then their was silence.

"NOO!! SESSHOMARU! NO!" Tears were flowing down her face as she struggled to free her self from the demons. He had to be alight! He had to live! He had to! But as much as she strained her ears she could not hear the out of place splashing of some one swimming. No, the only sound she could hear was the crew, and the rhythmic splashes of the waves against the ship. "Sesshoamru! Captain! Nooo!" She slung her head down, unable to look at anything anymore, her tears dripping onto the deck.

"I'm surprised at how easily it was to get rid of him. Who would have thought a human girl could cause one of the greatest demons to become weak." Naraku stood in front of Rin, his voice calm and sinister as always. How could she have trusted him. He was the one cremate she felt most comfortable on this ship. And now, his betrayal stung at her heart, but his words stabbed her soul.

His long fingers lifted her chin, allowing her to look him straight in the eyes. "I hate you." She whispered with the only breath she had. Naraku smiled at her, her face, angered and saddened at the same time. It amused him. But still, he wanted to see her wither in pain and suffering. He couldn't kill her, but at least he could toy with her.

"How does it feel, to know that you're the reason he died. That it's you're fault that this deck is now covered in his blood." Naraku smirked. "how easy it was to trick both of you." Rin threw her head out of the grip of his fingers, trying to keep her sadness off her face, but he was right, it was her fault. She was so stupid. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, but it just caused Naraku to laugh along with the rest of the crew.

"Take her to the cells. Lock her up in there, and do what ever you please with her. Just don't kill her. We'll need her for later." The demons snickered, all of them all sharing the same thought in mind. Rin didn't move, she felt all her strength and courage drain from her. Her hope dissolved. Her eyes were clouded and wet as the demons pulled her down to the bottom of the ship.

—

Inuyasha stood on deck with the warm sun pentatrating his skin, leaving him shirtless and with his hair tied back behind his head. Beads of sweat clung to his skin, and when the breeze blew it was enough to keep the captain cool for about a minute. The captain held loosely onto the wooden wheel, his many rings still attached to their fingers. He lifted his hand and whipped the sweat from his brow. He frowned and leaned forward against the wheel. Looking entirely board and ready to fall asleep.

Kouga leaned him self slightly over the crows nest as he watched his captain. Three days since he said those words to him. His voice and his anger repeated themselfs over and over in his head. It was hard for Kouga to hear those words. He never expected to hear them, not from him. Well, truthfully, he always had feared those words. Because Kouga really did love his captain. The first time they ever met, and Kouga joined his crew, they were considered bitter rivals. Kouga thought of him as a hard ass, over controlling dick, but soon enough that's what he came to love about him. That and every thing else about him. His smile, his laugh, his voice. Every thing was soon gained by Kouga's attention, and he would constantly find him self watching over Inuyasha just like he was doing now.

Kouga watched silently up from the high perch, his eyes glued to the wound on Inuyasha's shoulder. Its been three days, and it still hadn't healed all the way. Kouga watched, concern with in him. The wound still looked freash and could be broken easily. It should be healed, but why hadn't it?

Inuyasha's eyes floated up to were Kouga was, there their eyes met and Inuyasha new he was watching him, and the incogniti turn of his head didn't make it seem less conspicuous. Inuyasha frowned. He felt relieved and saddened at the same time. He was so easily able to say those words to him. It was feelings he really did have for him, well half of his true feelings. He said it, get over it, but for some reason, he couldn't let go of how Kouga's face looked. "Shit." Inuyasha agrilly cursed at him self. He left were he was standing and decided to head to the back of the ship, there he wouldn't have to feel Kouga's eyes on him.

When he had told Kouga that he hatted him, he didn't really mean it. He knew it. But it did relive some stress, but now every time Inuyasha caught Kouga looking at him, he felt sorry for him. Some part of him was yelling at him, screaming, "how could you.". But it was all in vain right? Kouga had no feelings for him. What Inuyasha was feeling were only feelings he hoped were there. He hoped that Kouga really was hurt by his words, because, that would be he liked him.

Inuyasha slumped him self over the wooden rail, accidentally bumping the wound. He hissed in pain. _Curse this damn thing_. Inuyasha touched the tender flesh. Why hadn't it healed yet? Inuyasha was just as perplexed at the strange thing. _Maybe it hasn't healed because of stress. Or maybe the new moon has something to do with it? _Inuyasha let out a sigh. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and to half demons that meant the time were they would revert to their weakest state. That meaning he would become fully human. That's just what he needed right now, he thought sarcastically to himself.

Inuyasha let the hot sun rays hit his back, making him sleepy, he closed his eyes, falling deep into thought. His ears listening to the soft waves and the sounds of the ocean. How he loved them so much. The sound always put him in a good mood. Ever since he was a kid. When he was a baby, and would throw I fit, his mother would take him down to the beach, there he would soon become relaxed. His mother always described it as his pirates blood. Inuyasha happily listened to the soft waves, and leaned with the rocking of the ship. But then his ears started picking up obscured sounds. They were the waves, but they sounded like some one was swimming. Inuyasha slowly lifted one of his eye lids, just in time to see a fin leaping out of the water. He lazily opened both of his eyes, still relaxed and leaning against the railing, he waited for who ever it was this time to call out to him.

"Sango! Kagome! Someone's here for you!!" Inuyasha yelled out, not budging from his spot. He watched the ocean until he saw a dark brown haired boy emerge from the waves. Inuyasha blinked a few times, unsure who it was, the sun reflecting off the ocean didn't make it easyer.

"Um, Inuyasha sir?" the voice asked out. Ah! Inuyasha new who it was now. He turned from the boy swimming in the ocean and he called out to the two girls again. "Sango! Kagome! It's Kohaku! Come on hurry up!" Inuyasha turned back to the boy in the water, "you can come aboard if you want."

"Inuyasha did you say Kohaku?" Sango came from the lower deck, Miroku, Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, followed behind her.

"Yup right there." Inuyasha pointed down towards the water, still resting over the railing. Sango looked over the ship down at her brother floating above the water. "Kohaku? What are you doing here? Why don't you come on board." Sango turned to Inuyasha, "why didn't you help him on board, he's probably swam a long way."

"I offered." Inuyasha said lazily and to his defense. Sango along with the rest of the crew walked over to the side of the ship, there they let down the rope ladder. They helped the young teen mermaid onto the ship, there he sat on the rail, his hand clutching to the wood, like he would loose his balance any moment.

"I had no idea where you guys were. It took forever to find you."

"Why did you come here Kohaku? Is there something the matter?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and looking at the boy. He closed his amber eyes and began to talk.

"As a matter of fact there is." He paused for a moment, noticing the new arrival. Kouga stood in the group, he waved his hand to the boy, who waved it back. "The council needs you guys, something's up. They didn't tell me all the details, but they need your immediate return." Inuyasha looked over to the two girls, distress on their faces. The two were mermaids, and they were part of the underwater kingdom. They didn't necessarily run the seas, no that belonged to the pirates, but the were there looking after the affairs of every thing. Their kind is actually very secretive, and its not likely for mer-people to come up to land, especially aboard a pirate ship. The two often didn't get along. Demons reined over the sea, that in reality should belong to the mer-people, and it was a territorial deal. But if the demons made ritualistic like sacrifice once in a while, like gold, treasure, some times death. This way the mermaids would keep the seas safe sailing for the demons. Big confusing matter. Just thinking about it made Inuyasha glad he had two mermaids on his crew. Sometimes their kind were the cruellest of all demons.

"I wonder what it could be?" Sango asked Kagome, giving her a worried glance.

"I don't know." Kagome replied shaking her head wearily. "When do we have to leave Kohaku?"

"Immediately would be best. It's taken so long to find you and like I said, its something big." The crew became silent. Kagome and Sango both turning towards their captain.

"Would it be alright for us to leave today?" Sango asking her captain. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Not like there is anything here for you to do right now. When will you guys be back though?"

"No idea Sir." Kohaku answered the question. "It could be a while."

"Alright fine. Well go on a head, and then meet up with you at the nearest port. If you get there before us, just stay there and stay out of trouble. We don't need the navy getting hold of you two." The two girls nodded their heads.

"Gotcha captain." Kagome smiled at her lazy captain. Sango gave Miroku a hug and kissed him.

"See you in little while." Miroku smiled and gave her another kiss.

"I know I don't have to say be safe." Sango hugged him and the girls started to remove their 'land clothing', the men being forced to turn around, and in a moment, the sound of three splashes was heard. The crew hug off the sides of the railing, looking at two of their crew mates leaving. They waved one last good bye to each other before they submerged themselfs underwater and out of sight.

The three men and a boy stood side by side, all leaning over the railing looking at absolutely nothing in particular. "So." Kouga said in a monotone voice, the three eyes looking at the one talking. "Who's going to be doing the cooking?" the question came, and every one thought about the perplexing situation.

"Well I nominate Shippo." Miroku cast in his vote.

"What! Why me!? I'm just a kid!" Shippo asked, his face red.

"Well you do spend a lot of time around the girls. You must have picked something up." Inuyasha said resting his cheek on his palm.

"Yes Shippo. You go be our cook! You'll do a great job! I know you can." Miroku said giving the small boy encouragement. Shippo looked at the three, giving looks of unbelivement.

"Well...I do know a few things." Shippo said quietly, a bit proudly of him self.

"See there you go! I know you can make us happy with your food." Miroku said patting the small child on the shoulders.

"Better get buisy on it. Got a lot to make." Kouga added. Shippo looked him feircly in the eyes.

"I'm gonna make the best foods ever! Such good foods that kings will be wishing for them." Shippo looked at Miroku. "Could you help me though? Since I can't reach every thing." Shippo said all strong and cool like. He had full confidence in him self, and Miroku agreed to helping the boy. The two headed off to the kitchen, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha yet lone together.

"Ah" Kouga let out a sigh as he threw his head back, his elbows on the railing, his back facing the ocean. "So it's nothing but us men now on this old ship." Inuyasha, who was facing towards the ocean continued talking to Kouga.

"Kagura is still here."

"Again I say, nothing but us men." Kouga smirked at his comment. Inuyasha smiled at the statement as well.

"Why would it matter to you anyways, your eyes are glued to me remember." Inuyasha layed the statement out there, kinda like a way to stick it in his face. Kouga kept his smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, when you're angry, I can't help it. It turns me on." Kouga stated the lame thing just to keep his real hurt feelings hidden from the captain.

"You're a freak you know that." Inuyasha out stretched his arms giving his body a good stretch. The captain kept his eyes out to the ocean as Kouga looked at him, wanting to ask him the thing that had been bothering him the whole day. Kouga turned around and faced the ocean like his captain was, his arms folded over one another as they rested along the railing.

"Did you mean it?" Inuyasha turned to the question, not particularly liking where it was going. He stayed quiet and waited to see if Kouga was gonna finish. Kouga catching this said with a heavy sigh, "what you said yesterday." he paused, "do you really hate me?" he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Inuyasha straightened up, his palms lifting his body from the side of the ship.

"Yup. Meant every word." Kouga turned away from his captains face and looked towards the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, and night would soon over take the ship.

"You're a cold bastard you know that." Kouga smirked, a fake smirk that held hurt underlining feelings. But he didn't want to show his grief. Inuyasha started to walk away by this point, but turned and remarked to his statement. "But you enjoy it. Probably making you all hot you freak." for some reason Inuyasha formed a smirk on his face. Holy crap! Was he flirting. For some reason, Kouga's attitude was giving Inuyasha the sick idea of them actually being a couple. Only fantasy thoughts that he was letting run wild through his mind. "Don't come to my room tonight. The doors going to be locked so don't even try anything." Inuyasha straightened up and became serious. He wasn't going to fall prey to Kouga's seducing. Not this time, and hopefully not ever again.

"Aye Aye Captain."

—

Night had completely fallen, the crew went to bed, their stomachs full with actually a fairly decent meal. Not as good as the girls, but a hundred times better than what Kagura had been producing last time the two girls had left. They teased the woman about this at dinner, while their captain remained locked up in his room. Altogether the dinner seemed empty with such a portion of their crew missing.

For now, the crew slept peacefully down in their rooms, their captain sitting up restlessly in his room. He lay in his bed, the sheets a tangled mess below him, and his empty stomach giving him lots of grief. Inuyasha abruptly sat up when he the empty feeling in his stomach became over bearing. No one would be up by this hour, the night had practically passed, the night being half way through. So he could leave his room with out anyone seeing him right?

Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door, unlocking what had already been locked and took a step onto the cold deck. It was late, and as he suspected no one was there. He walked across the deck, his footsteps echoing off the silent air, the dark sloshing of the waves added to the nights atmosphere. Inuyasha stumbled his way toward the kitchen. With out the nights sky blessing of the moon, their was no lights out in the middle of the ocean to give the nearly blind captain any support in finding places in his own ship.

It was the night of the new moon, which to any one who was normal meant nothing. But to the captain it was his time of weakness. Meaning that, to a half-bread like he was, they would change into their weakest forms. Their human side. That included every thing that came with being human. Inuyasha had to adjust to the lack of his senses, eye sight being his problem at the moment as he stumbled around. His looks, so no longer did he posses the resemblance of ever being partly demon. His pointed ears were gone, and replaced with the round ones of a human. Both fangs and claws diminished from his body, his eyes a beautiful amber color, and his long silver hair was now a raven black hair.

And most importantly, his body and mind were at their most vulnerable at these times. That was why ever new moon, he would hide him self from the rest of his crew, and for as long as he was their captain, he's kept this secret from them. It was a secret that he couldn't let any one know about. Much like his other secrets, he kept this one from every one because he was afraid of being considered weak. And if he was weak, that means that every one else he cared about was vulnerable to attack.

Inuyasha had managed to find his way into the kitchen, their he could turn on some light. Thank fully for him, there was a plate of food left their for their captain. He thanked his friends for the food. They were a weird bunch, but he was often touched by their kindness, their friendship. Inuyasha felt a tinge of guilt for his friends. He kept so many secrets from them. He almost felt ashamed for being considered their friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Especially life altering ones. Inuyasha tried to shake the guilt off his mind, but it continued to linger. "Damn this body," Inuyasha blamed it on his human side. His feelings hindering more to his full human heart. His humans feelings were what got him in trouble in the first place, and that was with his half demon heart. But with a full human heart, his emotions were wild and crazy.

The human captain put the plate down in the sink. His stomach was happy now, mission completed. Inuyasha exited the kitchen, turning the lights off and he began to close the door, darkness enveloping his eyes once again. He took a step forward when he felt a gush of wind, and then the tip of a blade at the mercy of his throat. A dark figure stood in front of him, his voice dark and husky floated to his ears, "who are you and what are you doing on this ship."

Inuyasha swallowed, _Shit._ Kouga stood in front of him, looking his captain straight in the eyes, before he was even able to get the slightest hint who it was.

"Kouga you idiot it's me." A hand whipped by and shot the sword out of dangers way. Yup, the voice confirmed it.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga looked at his captain up and down. The new look of his captain perplexing the demon. Inuyasha looked him straight in the eyes, not sure what his new move should be in dealing with this. For so long he's kept this secret. So what the hell was Kouga, of all people, doing up this late in the night.

Kouga slightly sniffed the air, his demon senses working for him. The new sent he's never fully experienced before filled his body. It was Inuyasha's sent, but the scent of human's blood flowed through his captain's veins. Kouga then looked up to the night's sky, and smirked, one that Inuyasha couldn't see. All of Kouga's facial features were masked in the dark. "So the rumors are true that half demons revert back to their human forms on the nights of new moons." Inuyasha felt a rush of air pass his face, then the sound of Kouga's palm hitting the wooden door of the kitchen hit his ears. Kouga's face became inches away from Inuyasha's, their lips barely touching one another. "That's good to know."

**wow, you know something is weird when the author gets a little irritated with what she's writing. Is anyone else slightly annoyed on Inuyasha's on and off emotions, the mixed feelings, the turmoil of his love for Kouga? Anyone? It's weird when the author gets annoyed with it. But it works well with the story ne? So what did you think? Poor Sesshomaru huh? And what about Kouga what a twist? No, I really think a lot of you probably saw that one coming. Well let me know what you think. R&R**


	9. The Confession

1Inuyasha felt Kouga's hot tongue pressed against his lips, the sensation sending the human man wild with ecstacy. Reluctantly, he let his mouth fall victim to Kouga's possessive tongue as it entered into the wet cavern. Inuyasha let out a soft moan from the back of his throat. God it felt good. Far better than it should have. Not but a few hours ago had they been fighting, Inuyasha finally let his feelings out. Then why, why did it feel so god damn good?

"Mmm, you taste good human." Kouga's soft lips said as he continued to kiss his captain. That's why! Inuyasha was human. That's why he was so easily pulled into the sensations. It felt so good because he was human. Inuyasha cursed at his weakness. He needed to pull away. This was wrong. Far beyond wrong. Kouga's hand moved up and down the crease of Inuyasha's bare back, sending sensations of heat run through out his body, making his body want more. Inuyasha pressed his lips tighter to Kouga's, his own tongue dancing circles with Kouga's.

Kouga's fingers glided around the half naked human's torso, tracings lines around his navel, as he broke the kiss and began to kiss and suck on the nip of Inuyasha's neck. "Tell me what it feels like." Kouga said, his hot breath beating down onto Inuyasha's hot, wet neck.

"It feels like the best god damn thing I felt in a long time." The human's voice barley came out in a heated whisper. Inuyasha's grip tightened around the wolf demon's torso as he began to bite a little bit harder, and his hand moved a little more south.

"Really?" Inuyasha could feel the perverse grin spread across his first mates face. Damn, this was not going to end well. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly, praying that some miracle would stop this whole process from happening.

Kouga was confused out of his mind. Why was his captain allowing him to do this? Kouga felt Inuyasha's hands snake their way up to his hair, gripping it tightly as Kouga's hands began undoing the troublesome fabric at his captain's waist. Was this alright to do this? No, no Kouga knew it was wrong. He knew that is was the human's feelings, and lust that took over the sense of mind of his captain. It was just Kouga who was taking advantage of it all.

"Inuyasha? Do you really hate me?" Kouga's voice hushed and sad flooded Inuyasha's ears. Oh how he wanted to say "no", to say that he loved him more than the sea itself. That he wanted their bodies to press together in love more than lust. But he couldn't he wouldn't let his human side ruin what he had just accomplished. The human captain bit his tongue to keep himself from saying those words.

Kouga felt chocked in his body. His silence was worse than any answer he could have given. Damn it! Why was he hurting him like this? Why? Why did Kouga have to ever fall in love. Falling in love was never part of Kouga's plan when he joined the half breads crew. Far from it. He wanted to become stronger. Stronger than the son of the Demon Pirate Lord, strong enough to become ruler of the seas. But no, this half bread, the half bread that didn't return his feelings, was making the wolf demon weak and lonely.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you think it would hurt when I slam into you? Will you call out my name in pain, or in ecstacy?" His voice came out strong and demanding. Kouga allowed his emotions flood over his heart. That's whey he was able to say what he just said, and mean every word of it. Yes it was definitely Kouga's anger and sadness he had for the captain to let these thought of torment and pain run rampant through his head. Kouga's hand slithered into Inuyasha's pants, feeling the longing erection on his captain.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, pain and fear in his voice. Kouga heard this desperate plea, but it didn't stop him from wanting to take him. For some reason, Kouga couldn't pinpoint, but the thought of pushing all this pain and fear into his captain made his blood flow full of lust. The look on his captain's face made him want to cause pain to this human lover of his.

Kouga slammed Inuyasha to the wooden wall making the human gasp from the sudden pressure he had to his lungs. Kouga was pressed hard against him, their lips pressed tightly together. Kouga's hands continued to massage the harden cock of his beloved captain. Inuyasha struggled under the weight. His heart was pounding. Why was Kouga doing this? When Inuyasha was finally able to break their kiss, regaining the dearly needed air, Kouga gently brushed Inuyasha's beautiful black hair behind his ear and whispered something that made the human's heart stop all together. "I want to make you bleed all over me."

Fear ran through Inuyasha's veins. Kouga pushed his lips onto the captains chest, sucking on every bit of skin that was visible in the night air. Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster and faster with every stroke Kouga's long fingers gave the pounding erection. "Kouga," Inuyasha's voice was a whispered plea. Inuyasha shut his eyes, feeling Kouga's tongue falling lower and lower to the destination he wanted.

"Kouga, stop this, I- I don't want this!" Inuyasha put his hands around Kouga's face and tried to pry the wolf from his body, but Kouga was stronger than he was right now.

Kouga took a tight hold of his captains hands and held them close to his body. "I don't think you mean that. I can smell the lust in you. You want me in you as much as I want to be in you." Kouga pulled Inuyasha's hands down to his pants and let his feel the large bulge that had formed. "See." that devilish handsome smirk appeared on Kouga's face. Damn, Inuyasha wasn't sure what he wanted any more. A part of his was terrified, and another part did want him. Inuyasha felt tears form at the corners of his eyes as Kouga began to suck on his dick.

"Kou-ga, stop, please stop." Inuyasha could feel the build up of tears that were just begging to be released. And in a sudden flash Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, Kouga on top of him, both their bodies fully nude.

"Hmm. The sound of your begging turns me on so much more." Inuyasha began to struggle under the weight of the wolf demon. Inuyasha's human instincts were telling him something was wrong. Kouga was going to hurt him, and he wasn't sure if his human body could take it.

"Kouga! I order you!" Inuyasha's voice sounded more scared than any order, making it hard for Kouga to take the man seriously. Kouga ignored his captain and held him down instead, beginning each hard and fast thrust into the captain.

Inuyasha let out a loud scream, that was cut short with Kouga's overpowering hand. "Don't want to wake the others do we?" Kouga whispered in a twisted, evil voice. Inuyasha's heart quickened even more as his body struggled under the weight and the torture his body was enduring.

With every thrust from the strong wolf demon, Inuyasha was sure his human body would crumble. He couldn't take the pain anymore. Tears began to fall heavily onto his face, and for a split second Kouga's heart broke, and stopped every thing that he was doing, giving the crying human time to break away. Inuyasha kicked straight into Kouga's gut, not enough to really hurt him, but enough to get the demon off him.

"I told you to stop!" Inuyasha screamed through tears. Inuyasha quickly threw on his pants and quickly tried to get away, but was stopped when Kouga grabbed him by the wrist.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I was, I.." Kouga couldn't complete what he wanted to say. I wanted to say that he really didn't mean to, that he had disappeared and this horrible creature took over his body. But he couldn't lie. A part of him wanted to rip Inuyasha's body, to destroy it, to love it.

"Don't you dare ever touch me again!" Inuyasha took his free and slapped Kouga across the face. "I hate you!" Inuyasha said venomously. But he didn't mean it. He knew he didn't but he wanted to so bad. "I want you gone! I want you to go away from me! Why can't you just leave!?" Inuyasha's tears fell with more passion with every word he spewed.

"Inuyasha please! I'm sorry! Please do-" Inuyasha stormed off. He didn't want to listen to Kouga. He didn't want to hear his words. Because he knew if he heard them, he wouldn't want Kouga to leave. And just saying those words to him were enough to make his heart break into a thousand pieces.

The captain stood over the railing on the upper deck, looking into the black ocean, feeling so sick, like he could throw up any second. He gripped onto the railing so tightly that his human nails would leave markings. The upset captain was doing every thing in his power to regain his composure. To not jump from his ship and just end every thing. But it was his damn human side that made him keep crying. "Inuyasha."

"Damn it Kouga leave me alone!" Inuyasha said, not looking away from the ocean.

"I'm sorry..I let my anger, all my feelings flood over my. I couldn't take it. I had to break something..it's no excuse but I'm sorry...but please tell me. Tell me what I could do to stop you from hating me." Kouga pleaded.

"Leave my goddam ship!"

"I'm not going to leave you. Please, I can't stand to know that those words are for me. I told you I'm sorry! And I'll tell you a thousand more times if it would make it all better."

"You idiot! That's not why I hate you! It's not the sex!" Inuyasha turned around and with every ounce of strength refrained from hitting his first mate.

"Then tell me! Because I'm not a goddam psychic! If it's not because I have sex with you than what is it! Please enlighten me ol' captain!"

"You wanna know why I hate you!" Inuyasha stood face to face with Kouga now.

"Yes I do! That's why I'm here! I want to fix what ever I did wrong!"

"Fine! If you wanna know so bad. You know why I hate you!? It's because I'm so madly in love with you that I sometimes want to kill myself! Every time I see you my heart aches with tears. I can't stand the thought of you touching me, but I want you to love me back so much. To touch me with more than just lust, to be more than your 'sex captain'." the captain started to cry more fiercefully. He turned his face away from Kouga, astonished at what he said.

_What have I done? Why did I say that? No! No one was supposed to know! _Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his fragile body, and wetness fall onto his neck.

"Inuyasha, you're an idiot." Inuyasha was in shock. Was Kouga crying? The heartless bastard? Was he really crying.

"Kouga, are you crying." Kouga didn't answer, but buried his face into the nook of Inuyasha's neck, and he thought he heard a muffled yeah. But the proof was the stream of warm water the captain felt on his neck. What was he to do? Why was Kouga crying. He was the one who was upset about every thing, so why was Kouga crying. Millions of scenarios ran through Inuyasha's head every night thinking of how Kouga might react to the fact that he loved him so much. Anger, violence, a fight, cussing, but crying was never on the list of actions the wolf demon would have done. "Why?" it was a silent question, but it was asked non the less.

"Because Inuyasha, I'm so happy." Kouga said in a muffled voice, but Inuyasha could hear the smile on his face. Inuyasha was beyond confused, and because of that he was frustrated. Here they were, two men, both crying, one completely lost and the other happy. Inuyasha was sure he had missed something, but he couldn't figure out what that something was.

Inuyasha forced his way out of the embrace and confronted Kouga about his confusion. "What do you mean happy!? Why are you happy!? Wasn't this supposed to be some dramatic, unhappy ending or something. I don't get why your happy!?" Kouga looked at his captain. Who at this point had this confused look on his face, but his eyes and cheeks were red and stained with tears. It was quite comical for Kouga, so he laughed. He laughed so hard he had to crumple to the ground clutching his side in pain.

Inuyasha stood watching as his first mate rolled on the ground, clutching his side and laughing like he's never seen him laugh before. And he was laughing at him!? What the hell?! If Inuyasha was confused before, he was way more confused now. Inuyasha fell to the ground, grabbing Kouga by the shoulders and shook him until he got his first mate to stop laughing, somewhat.

"Why are you laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Pft, yes it is."

"Why! Tell me why are you laughing at me!?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Kouga let out a few more laughs before he stopped, noticing the strained look his captain held on his face. "Inuyasha we're both idiots." Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet with Kouga's, hopefully getting some insight on the whole matter. "God, Inuyasha we're both idiots for not realizing we both shared the same feelings."

Inuyasha's face flushed. His heart was saying that Kouga loved him back, but his mind couldn't process the information. He needed to hear those words. "Kouga.." Inuyasha had nothing to say. What was he to say. He was over flooded with emotions. He felt like screaming to the world his love, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, he wanted to hit Kouga for being such a jack ass for all those years. Inuyasha felt tears swell up in his eyes. He veered his head from Kouga, "damn these human feelings."

Kouga smiled and reached out tenderly and grabbed Inuyasha by the face and they looked into each others eyes. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I really do love you, and I've loved you all this time I've been with you."

Inuyasha let Kouga's words flow over him. _'I love you'._ It hurt to hear those words, but he was over filled with joy. Tears started to run down his face again, but this time he didn't care if Kouga saw him cry, because now he knew. Kouga loved him back.

Kouga gently leaned forward and gave Inuyasha the most love filled kiss he could ever give. And for that moment Inuyasha was truly happy.

But little did he know that some were close by someone was planning on ruining all his happiness. Hidden within the darkness, Kagura stood, bare witness to every thing that was said. _So Inuyasha is in love with Kouga then? _Kagura thought maniacally. With a smirk she drew her feather from her hair, and up into the air she soared, her destination fixed in her mind. She controlled the wind that took her to him. To her true captain.

Kouga continued to kiss his captain, making all their tears dry away. Inuyasha was happy, this was what he wanted right? He wanted this love. But to what price? Would he end up like his father did? No he couldn't let that happen. Inuyasha pulled away from the warm, comforting touch of his Kouga. He couldn't let this happen no matter how much he wanted it.

"Kouga, we can't do this."

"What?"

"I want to be demon pirate lord, and I can't have someone like you in my way!"

"What do you mean someone in your way." Inuyasha fell silent and found himself looking at the ground. He took in a deep breath and forced out all of his fears that had been plaguing him his whole life.

"My father was killed because of his feelings for my mother. He was weak after he feel in love with her. His feelings made him unable to kill, to be strong again. And the others saw that weakness in him and took advantage of it. I don't want that to get in my way. If I want to be this great demon, others are going to want to stop me, and if I have you...there first going to attack you and I don't know what would happen if they hurt you."

Inuyasha had just barely finished saying what he was saying when he felt a large amount of pain in his head. Kouga looked down on Inuyasha, his hand in the shape of a fist.

"First of all you idiot! You're not your father, and who said he died because of his feelings for your mother. Maybe he just started getting old and weak. Secondly, I'm not some weak human who can't take care of themself! So you better take back that lame excuse right now or I'll throw you off this ship personaly for calling me weak."

"But,'

"No buts!" Kouga interrupted him. "If that's been your god-damn excuse for keeping your feelings welled up like that, then you don't know me at all. In fact haven't there been times when I've had to come and save your lousy ass!?" the two stayed in silence for a few moments, the clash of the waves against the ship was heard in the dark night.

Kouga started to become uneasy with the silence, the mystery of what was going on inside his captains head was enough to drive him mad. He honestly had no idea what he was thinking, or how to make it all better. Kouga let out a sigh and sat back down next to Inuyasha and put a comforting arm around his captain, "look, if I go down. I'm gonna go down fighting. And don't you ever put this self hatred and guilt on your self if something ever happens to me. If I die it's because I was to weak to defend my self. It wont be yours." Inuyasha didn't say anything after what Kouga told him. It was a big discomfort for Kouga. "Ah hell Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled and fell to his back, feeling the nice coolness of the ship on his back. "I don't know crap about this comforting stuff. Just fucking nod and say you're all better."

Inuyasha remained sitting up. His eyes locked onto Kouga. What a troublesome night it had been. Inuyasha let out a yawn, finally feeling the lateness of the night wash over him. He wondered what time it was, and how much longer he had to stay in his human form. Over all Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. His human side made him over emotional so how would he feel in the morning about the whole issue? Would Kouga's words worry him less. He let out a sigh and feel down next to Kouga, both looking up into the night sky.

"So now what do we do?"

Kouga shrugged. "Hell if I know. Are we going to act all gross and couple like, like Miroku and Sango do all the time. God that irritates me. He's always grabbing at her and every thing-" Kouga quickly stopped his words and abruptly sat up in alarm.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and looked around. He was unable to see or sense anything. What was it that had Kouga on edge all of a sudden. Damn it! Inuyasha thought. He really hatted being human.

"A huge demonic aura is coming this way." Kouga's head quickly snapped over to Inuyasha, "You need to get inside." Inuyasha began to protest but Kouga didn't hear any of it. "Inuyasha you're too weak right now in that form! You can't fight!" Kouga said before he pushed his captain into his room. Kouga held onto the door, hearing the clashing and the protest coming from inside. He thought quickly and took rope that was hanging nearby and tied the door shut, locking the enraged captain on the inside. Kouga chuckled, man was he going to get it when he gets out.

Now to the next thing. He probably had less than five minutes before the attack. And it was a big one. The demonic energy was like nothing he's felt before. What were they after? Kouga thought quick. With only he, the monk, the cat, and the wind demon, it was going to be a hard battle. (Yes he feels Shippo is unimportant. Poor Shippo) Kouga ran to were they had put a bell for such an occasion. He rang it, hopping that every one heard it and would be running out. And in less than a minute out came Miroku fully awake, and the cat on his shoulder. Shippo came running out a few moments latter just to be forced back inside, but there was no Kagura.

"Oi monk, were is the wind woman?"

"Kagura? I don't know. Let me go check." Miroku ran quickly inside and ran down the hall to were Kagura's room was. Way in the back of the ship. She really was the unsocial one, but now was not the time. Miroku thought as he knocked on the door quite forcefully. When he heard no reply he opened the room, shocked finding that it was completely empty.

"Kagura!" Miroku felt it pointless to yell. She was gone. Miroku quickly dashed back on deck when he felt the demonic energy becoming more stronger. How were they supposed to fight with just them. Miroku ran back up stairs there he was confronted with a confused and irritated Kouga.

"She's gone. I don't know were she is." Miroku looked around noticing that Inuyasha was not out yet. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He can't fight tonight." Miroku felt a twinge of panic run through his veins at those words. The strongest one on the ship, not being able to fight? What was going on? Where was Kagura? And how were the three, a human, and two demons, supposed to defeat the hundreds, maybe thousand of demons flying their way.

The aura growing closer and closer Miroku became more worried. Kouga was worried as well, the same thoughts ran through his head that were quickly traveling through the monk's. "well, I say this is gonna be hard then isn't it?" Miroku tried to put on a brave smile."

"We can do it. If you such up most of them in that wind tunnel of yours." Kouga pointed to the monk's right hand. Covered with cloth, and sealed with protective, spiritual beads. Miroku nodded, but his fear didn't wear off.

"What a bad time to not have the whole crew." Miroku said as he faced off into the direction of the on-coming hoard of demons. Kouga faced off into the same direction, noticing a black cloud come from behind the horizon. It must be such a strong demon that was creating such a cloud for all the demons to travel on. Nothing usually travels out in the ocean other than by ship, so to see such a huge cloud of demonic energy like that, to carry every single on of them, Kouga knew he was in trouble.

**I have no excuse for taking so long. But I apologize non-the-less. Again, to say, Inuyasha's character is very upsetting to me. If I could redo this, I would have to make him less whinny. Unless you guys like it. I don't know if someone conflicted like this really acts this way. I don't have experience of being this conflicted over anything... shrugs hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. The Mystery

**Hello once again fellow fanfictioners! Here I bring you the tenth chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thanks to every one who reviews. And because I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter, I'll put one here for both this one and the last one.**

**Disclaimer 1: for I forgot, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, but so you know I don't own Inuyasha and their characters!**

**Disclaimer 2: Inuyasha is not mine. But I made him a pirate anyways. **

Inuyasha slammed his tired body against the locked wooden door once again, and again to no avail. What ever it was that Kouga used to lock the door, locked it really well. Or it was because his human body couldn't bust away from something to trivial like rope. What ever the case was, Inuyasha couldn't get through the door to help out his crew mates. Even if he was human, and in his weakest state, his friends still needed his help.

The captain ran once again at the door and slammed hard into the wooden wall, this time his body telling him it was to much. His shoulder popped, and Inuyasha thought that he had dislocated it. In anger and frustration Inuyasha threw a punch flying directly at the wall. A sicklying pop echoed through his room as his knuckles collided with the wooden ship. Enough was enough. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

In defeat the captain fell to the floor, his chest hugging close to knees. He had just gained Kouga, so what would happen if he lost him? Then what? Inuyasha bit down on his lip, yet again causing more pain to his hurting body. From the pain he received from Kouga but a few hours ago, and the pain to his shoulder that was definably dislocated, and his bleeding knuckles, and even to his aching heart, what was a little thing like a bleeding lip to the captain.

Tears began to flow down his eyes as the distant sound of swords clashing and screams were heard out side of his room. They were quiet, and sounded distant even though it was just out side. Maybe it was his human ears unable to track down such simple sounds, or it was he not wanting to hear what was going out side. What if he heard Kouga's scream? What then? Would he kill him self right there if he heard Kouga die?

Inuyasha collapsed more into himself and let the tears drip to the floor. He forced his hands tightly against his ears, doing every thing to stop the battle that was waging on out side without him. He screamed. Inuyasha let out a scream. He needed to vent before he would explode. So much emotion ran through the captain. Anything to release the pressure was sure to do the captain good.

His cloudy eyes focused on nothing. They were blank and wet, staring off into nothing, staring into the light. The light! There was light cascading in through the window! It was a small amount of light, but it was there. The sun, it was coming up. It was a new day. Inuyasha's heart leaped for joy. The night of the new moon was over with and he soon he would feel the transformation start from his bones. And his demon blood would start to mix with his human. Then he could leave this room and help every one.

Inuyasha stood up, pacing back and for worth waiting for the transformation to take place. And on cue he felt it. The feel of the demon entering back into his body, the feel he has felt many, many times before. But never had he ever been more happy to be back to normal. The transformation quickly finished. His claws and power, every thing that made him partly demon had returned back to his body. And with ought a second thought, Inuyasha grabbed his sword and cut through the door that held him back but a few seconds ago.

In a daze, unable to fully see what was going on, he slashed through a few demons. Ending their life as quickly as Inuyasha's came back. His eyes focused on Miroku, struggling with a few demons, but able to hold them back and destroy them. His eyes darted to the top of the ship, there he saw Kagura, and for a moment their eyes met, and something was different. She looked at him with such joy and pride in her eyes. Her beautiful skin stained by blood. Inuyasha stopped all in his tracks as he looked at her, smiling down on him, evil in her eyes. And then he knew he was betrayed, Kagura was no longer, or never truly was one of his crew mates.

She looked away, and Inuyasha followed her gaze. She was watching Kouga, Kouga who was surrounded by tones of demons. Their main focus on him! Inuyasha noticed this now. The demons that were with Miroku were just holding him back from Kouga. Same thing with Kirara. They weren't fighting the crew, they were fighting Kouga. They wanted Kouga. Inuyasha's eyes darted back up to were Kagura was, but she was gone.

The captain's golden eyes darted along the ship. She was gone. But that didn't matter. He needed to help Kouga. He ran forward and swung his sword, ready to use his strongest attack**(1)**. The wind scar to destroy every one of those demons. He could do it to and not his Kouga. Inuyasha focused on the attack, and swung with all his furry he every held in his life. And as soon as he was sure he had made contact with the wind scar, it simply disappeared.

Inuyasha stood confused and dazed. Why hadn't worked. It was right there. He cut through it. So why? Why didn't it work. He heard a laughing from above him. And standing on the mast was the wind witch. Her fan unfolded covering her face slightly. Her laugh was menacing and evil.

"I control the wind Inuyasha! You can't use that lovely attack without it!" She laughed again. Inuyasha was terrified. He looked away and tried to ignore the witch. He was going to fight the old fashioned way then. He ran forward, ready to stain his claws in blood. He needed to help Kouga. With every passing second Kouga was getting injured and tired. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

A buzzing sound came from behind. Inuyasha barely heard it, but it sounded like wind. And then he felt the pain of his flesh being torn, of deep gashes form on his arms and legs. Blood dripped from his body, and before he realized he was paralyzed, and laying on the floor. His blood spilling out of his body and all over the deck. That laugh came to his ears once again. He cocked his head and there before him was Kagura, the witch, kneeling next to his side.

"Couldn't have been a better time eh captain." She laughed again. "No one is here, and look. Your love is over there, fighting as hard as he can. He's not going to get out of this you know. Lucky me I was there at the right time tonight." Inuyasha stared at her with such hatred in his eyes. He tried to move, tried so hard to strike the traitor, but his body wouldn't allow it. It just wouldn't move.

"I guess you don't know what I'm talking about by your looks. Well let me tell you. I saw every thing tonight. Kouga trying to have his way with you, your tears, and most of all your love for him. And that's all I needed. All I've waited for, for so many years my life stuck on this damn boat wondering if you ever loved." her sickening laugh came from her mouth once again as she looked at Inuyasha's face. Shock and horror written all over it. "Yes Inuyasha, it is your fault Kouga right now is getting hurt." Kagura said knowing what Inuyasha was thinking, depicting the knowledge from what she witnessed that night and the expression on his face.

"Honestly, if you kept on going the way you were, with this love you kept hidden for so long, I never would have found out, and Kouga over there right now would not be dying. Oh, look. That's my cue to go. Well nice being with you captain..but I got better things to do now." She got off, and in a blast of wind and dark cloud, the deck was empty again. The only people on deck Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara.

Inuyasha could barely move, but with what little energy he had, he slammed his fist heavily into the deck. He screamed, and he knew the tears were falling from his eyes. It was his fault. Kouga was gone now because of him. Inuyasha felt his body begin to seep into unconsciousness. His eyes felt heavy, and as he looked down he saw the large pool of his own blood staining his ship. With the last ounce of his strength he murmured Kouga's name, and heard the sound of Miroku's panicked voice ring in his ears. Then every thing was black.

...

They swam fast. What ever it was that the Council wanted to see them for, it was big. Bigger than any problem they had ever faced before. "Kohaku, you really have no idea what is going on?"

The young teen merman shook his head. "I have no idea. One moment I was there in the palace, training, and then I'm being summoned by the council, telling me to hurry and find you two. I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, the Council is worried about it. And they never fear anything." Sango and Kagome both gave each other worried glances, each sharing the same thought of fear.

What Kohaku was saying was true, The Council was never this fearful, even when the Demon Pirates first started to take over the seas. Some of the darkest history the world ever seen. But now, what could be happening?

The Council was an organization of thirteen of the oldest Merpeople, created far over a thousand years ago to sustain the balance between Merpeople and the Demon Pirates. They were the elders that held the ocean in place, and knew every thing that the ocean needed. They listened, and were one with the ocean. Every thing that went on with the ocean, every word the ocean spoke to The Council, anything to do with the ocean The Council knew about it. With the Mother Ocean letting the Council know what was going on within it, it was the Merpeople's duties to save and help with what the Mother Ocean could not do her self.

All night the three had been swimming, quiet and nervous as they became closer and closer to The Kingdom. Kagome and her group braced them selves for the outer exterior of their home. The signal that let all traveling merpeople know they were almost home. The Seaweed forest. Long, forever flowing upward stocks of beautiful green, purple, blue, yellow, the most colorful arrangement imaginable for any type of forest, on land or sea

The Seaweed forest was thick and deep, protection from anything that dared tried to take on the Merpeople's Kingdom. If they didn't get caught up and tangled with in the mess, they would surly get lost, and then forever trapped. Only the merpeople knew the way out. A creative insignia that only the Merpeople could see. Kagome swam along side her family, following the signs that led them out. The amazing thing about the Seaweed Forest was that it was forever changing. There was no set pattern that could be deciphered, random and always flowing. Yet another ingenious tactic to keep away unwanted visitors.

Soon enough, the three burst through the forest, their eyes falling onto the beautiful inner wall of the city. A large dome of coral. A sight that would usually give any merperson reason to be happy. But this time, when being called back on such urgent matters made the very blood in Kagome's veins freeze in fear.

Through the gate they entered and the massive city met their gazes. A large, city with buildings and houses. So many houses it was amazing. The population size of the merpeople was amazing. More than that of the humans who lived on land. The city was always moving too. That's what Kagome loved about her home. Every one was happy. With children playing, street merchants selling, lovers held hand in hand together. It was a magnificent place.

However, today it was quiet. The most quiet Kagome had ever seen. The town was depressing and dark. A heavy aura fell down on the town. No one was out, and the streets were bare. The feeling didn't settle well with the two girls who had never seen their world so troubling before.

"It's so quite." Sango stated.

"It's been like this when I left to find you as well. Every one feels The Councils worry and pain. The people are panicking and do not know what to do. We've been waiting for you two so we can figure out what to do."

Kagome and Sango, along with her little brother and whole family were all part of The Council's Army. They were the Councils right hand assistance when it came to anything that troubled the ocean. Down deeper into the city the went, closer and closer the magnificent castle that held the great Council. The three swam by fast, past all the beautiful architecture that made up the walls of the castle, the beautiful art that hung from the walls, their minds didn't even remember turning down the halls that led them to the Chamber room until there they were, knocking on the massive doors, letting The Council inside know they were there and coming in.

The doors opened and in the three swam. The room was dark despite the glow rocks that hung on the wall for light. The aura was dark and made the girls heart stop beating for the first second as they came in.

The three did the traditional bow of honor and respect before they looked on to the council. And there they were all thirteen of the god's of the sea. All positioned in their glorious thrones. Their usual beauty and strength disheveled with the news they had to offer onto their people.

The three took their places along with the other members of the Council's Army, and waited for their words to enlighten them on why every thing was so dark. All in unison the Council rose and addressed their army, and in unison they spoke. Their words equally matched and equally chilling. "A great and terrible fortune is foreseen to fall onto Mother Ocean, she cries. She cries and shakes in fear for what is about to befall on her beautiful life. Every thing we've known, every thing we've protected for all these years are soon to be shattered."

"The stars and the earth are both being used in this plot of destruction under forced will. The demon pirates wish for more power than they already receive. More and more they will take until there is nothing more. In the not so far off future, on the night of a solar eclipse, the earth will weaken, allowing the gates of hell to be seen. Normally such circumstances would be futile, but now, now great evil has been gaining the power to open up those gates on the earth's weakest. And on that day hell will open, and unleash evil that will no longer be able to control. Demon's will poor out, uncontrollable and in rage, and ultimately they will destroy the ocean, and the earth, as the stars sadly watch in pain and anguish. This my army, is why we, The Council of Mother Ocean, have called you. It is your duty to do what ever it is in your power to stop this catastrophe before we all vanish into the heavens."

...

It was dark when Inuyasha opened up his eyes again. He was in a strange and unfamiliar place. A soft bed lay beneath his back. His eyes scanned the room, the rock walls, and many other soft white beds littered the matching rock floors. Inuyasha let out a sigh realizing he was in a hospital room.

The captain's mind was hazy, and couldn't recall why he was there. He moved his hand to his stomach, feeling the itchy bandages that covered his body. His fingers scanned over his torso and shoulders, feeling the stitches that lay beneath.

How long was he out? What kinda injuries did he get to receive such a treatment as stitches? Who or what caused such injuries? What happened on his own ship that he couldn't remember? And why did his heart hurt so much? Inuyasha sat in the silence of the cool room. His skin was on fire. What was wrong with him? Why had he not gotten better. Inuyasha moved his body, an attempt to get up from the bed and find answers to all his questions, when he felt searing pain run through his body. It hurt to move so much.

Inuyasha yelled out in pain. Never before had he been in this much pain. He hissed as he grabbed his side and fell back down into the mattress. It felt like every thing made him hurt, like even the air around him was cutting through his body. Wind?

The sound of a door being opened was heard at the far end of the room. Inuyasha cocked his head and noticed it was his crew mates along with a woman dressed as a doctor. "Miroku, where am I?" Miroku looked slightly shocked, but then smiled at his captain.

"I'm glad you are up." Miroku along with the doctor came to stand next to him at his bed side. A few moments later Shippo came bounding in with a towel in his hands and numerous amounts of shots. Inuyasha looked disgusted at the large needle Shippo was handing to the doctor. Noticing the captain's look of confusion on his face, Miroku decided to inform the captain.

"Shippo here has been a big help. He's been playing nurse the whole time you've been out." Miroku smiled and patted Shippo on the head, and the doctor smiled at Shippo before she pushed the long needle into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha let out a small hiss when he felt the liquid from the needle fill his veins.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Inuyasha asked digging the balls of his palm into his eyes. "I can't really remember anything. Were is everybody?"

The room fell silent for a few moments before Miroku was able to collect him self and tell his captain. "Sango and Kagome had left the ship for something in their home. It's been five days now, and they still haven't returned. But they should be back soon. And we are at the city of Calestro. It's a small town. But they had the doctors we needed to take care of you. I just hope the two girls can find us."

"What happened to me? Why am I sick? Why do I have stitches, and why does my body hurt so much!?" Inuyasha felt angered that he hadn't yet known what had been causing him so much pain. Here, even as Miroku talked to him, his body ached, and was on fire.

"That's a good question." the doctor had finally said. "It's quite unusual for some one like you self, and I mean that with no disrespect, but in my line of business I never turn away anybody. Human, demon, pirate, or killer, and even you, who have both human and demon blood running through your veins, it's very odd that with five days of sleep, your condition is the way that it is.

"Even though the injuries you sustained are very difficult injuries to heasl, broken bodes, ripped tendons and muscles, and then a tear in your spinal cord, your body should not be in the pain you've been experiencing. In my opinion, I say there is something deeply heavy weighing on your heart. Something that's made you loose the will to live. And no matter what that is, I advise you to let go. Your health is the most important thing here."

"How am I supposed to let go when I don't remember what the hell got me here and what the hell happened! Tell me! Somebody tell me!" Inuyasha forcefully sat up in his bed and grabbed the woman by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Her calm peaceful eyes.

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was cold and quiet, making the atmosphere heavier in the room than what it already was. Miroku sat in silence, thinking of a way he could tell his captain that would not anger him, or hurt him even more. But dodging the sharp subject would probably only make things worse than what they already were. Miroku took a deep heavy breath, knowing that his words would remind Inuyasha of that morning five days past. "There was an attack on the ship."

Inuyasha's voice hitched. The shock was clear on his face. "Kagura, I suspect was behind it all. She betrayed us Inuyasha, and...I'm, I'm not sure why but." Miroku looked into the eyes of his captain, deep and concentrated on his own. He was trying to remember that morning. Trying so hard. "I don't know why. They didn't take anything special. The treasure was all there, the maps, no one got killed, but, for some reason they took Kouga."

Inuyasha looked both shocked and scared. Kouga? Why had they taken Kouga. Inuyasha grabbed at his hair, struggling to remember. What had happened that night? Inuyasha closed his eyes. He remembered seeing Kagura, feeling the sting of her betrayal. They fought, and he lost. Inuyasha's fingers fell to his stitched body and felt the sting of his wounds. "She said something to me." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Miroku looked perplexed and gave a worried glance at the doctor, who just stood their, silently watching her patient.

"What did she say to you?" Shippo asked, curious as to what was going on. He wasn't there for the actual battle, so he wanted to know every little detail of the battle that hurt his captain so badly.

"Quiet. I'm trying to remember." Inuyasha scolded Shippo without opening his eyes. The vision of Kagura's face looming over him, and his eyes seeing so much blood. So much of his blood. He could see it, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Inuyasha forced himself, forced every fiber in his mind to retrace those words, to remember what was said that caused him so much grief. The first thing that came to his ears was her devilish laugh and then the words, _"Yes Inuyasha, it is your fault Kouga right now is getting hurt." _And then every thing came flowing back to his head like a flash of light hitting your eyes. The scene moved through his vision like he was just there. Kouga telling him those words, the three words. And then being trapped in that room. Kagura destroying his attack, and the sound of her voice. She knew every thing. It was what she was waiting for. And then she, and every other demon left. What was it that made them leave?

"Miroku!! What happened to Kouga after I fell to the ground?!"

Miroku looked slightly startled at the sudden loudness of his captain, but replied anyways. "Hmm..I guess that's when they took him."

"Who took him!?"

"The demons. Who else." Inuyasha looked away from his crew mate and went back to remembering that morning.

"No, there must have been something special. Before she left, she said, 'that's my que to go." something must have happened that caused her to suddenly leave like that. Who was it who captured Kouga. What did they look like?" Inuyasha turned his attention back to Miroku.

Miroku sat quiet for a moment, as he now traced his memories of what had happened. "Well, I know I was fighting the demons, and then I saw you, and as soon as you hit the floor, both Kouga and I looked at each other and began towards you. But, I noticed that the demons didn't put up a fight against me, however, I looked back at Kouga, and all the demons were swarmed against him. And I didn't see to much, but when I looked at Kouga, suddenly, like under a spell he stopped fighting. But there was some one holding him. Some one with long black hair. I didn't see his face, but as soon as they had Kouga, they all vanished back into a cloud of darkness."

"A man with long black hair. I don't know any one like that. Then why? Why did he take Kouga."

"What!? You think this has something to do with you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha paused for a moment and then looked at Shippo and then to the doctor.

"If you don't mind, will you two leave?" Inuyasha asked the two. Shippo began to have a fit, but the woman kindly nodded, understanding that her patient was doing better, and talking would heal what ever it was that was holding him back. She took Shippo by the hand and promised he could help her with some of her other patients, instantly putting the small child back into a chipper mood.

When the room was left with only Inuyasha and Miroku, and the other two's footsteps stopped echoing in the halls did Inuyasha begin to speak again. "That night, I confessed my feelings to Kouga, and he returned them. I was so happy. But I guess, Kagura was watching and for some reason, that was why she joined the crew. To wait and see who it was I was in love with. And when the attack came, she told me it was all my fault for what was going to happen to Kouga. That if I never told him my love for him, that she would have never figured it out. So I'm guessing, whoever this long black haired person is, I've must have angered him, and sent Kagura to capture who ever it was I loved, to get revenge on me."Inuyasha felt the urge to hit something overwhelm in his body. He felt so angered and frustrated and sad at the same time. He tightened his fist, and slammed them against the bed. "Damn it! Why did I have to tell him! Why did I let my fucking feelings over whelm me, if, if I didn't have a heart this never would have happened!"

"Inuyasha just calm down. Think about this. Do you really think that this black haired person would have gone to all this trouble just to get back at you. No, the biggest proof of that is all those demons he brought. They were excited. They weren't just some jockies sent for backup. They wouldn't have been as excited and willed up if that were the case. There is a greatter meaning behind this attack. Something to do with Kouga, and your love for him, but it's not revenge. If I was the one looking for revenge, I would have made you watch as I killed Kouga. But he did not do that, so he needs Kouga to be alive, at least for a little while."

"But what? What could they want with Kouga, with the person I love?" Miroku fell quiet, thinking of any possible conclusions, but there were to many empty spaces to possible fill in the puzzle. To figure things out, they would need more pieces. Miroku shook his head, "I honestly have no idea what they could want. But that does not mean we can't find out."

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. "I'm not going to forgive who ever took him away from me. Who ever did this they are going to pay. I swear by it." Miroku cast a glance of concern towards his friends.

"I understand. We wont stop until we get Kouga back. So hurry up and recover so we can leave this place." Miroku put a supportive hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sure Kouga is alright, he can hold his own. He put up one hell of a fight back on the ship." Miroku smiled, hopefully trying to regain to confidence and security in his captain, but Inuyasha looked down ward and stern, thought of revenge showing clearly on his face. "Just rest for now alright, and we'll ship off as soon as the doctor sais you are ready." Miroku began to leave when he suddenly heard a surprised and frantic Inuyasha.

"Were is it!? Were did it go!?" Inuyasha searched the bed, and the bed side table, frantically his eyes looked all around the room. "Miroku what did the doctor do with it!?" Inuyasha began to move from the bed, feeling every pain in his body sear with undeniable pain. Miroku moved closer to his captain and settled him back down into the bed, "what? What are you looking for Inuyasha?"

"The medallion! Where is it? Did the doctor take it off!?" Miroku looked puzzled and then got up and went out the door. Few moments later he came back with the doctor and Shippo at his side.

"What is it you are looking for?"

"The medallion! I had it on around my neck! Did you take it!" Inuyasha yelled across the room and tried to stand up once again, but Miroku held him down and looked pleadingly into the doctors eyes.

"No sorry." she shook her head. "There was no medallion on you when you came in." Inuyasha felt his blood begin to panic. Where had it gone?

"Maybe it's on the ship." Shippo stated looking worried about his captain. "Hasn't the clasp been slightly loose lately. Maybe it fell off while you were in the ship." Inuyasha felt a flood of hope. Maybe it was, maybe it had fallen off when he was in his room. When he had been so desperate to get out he wouldn't even listen to his aching shoulder, he might have not heard the sound of the object hitting the wooden floor.

"That's a good idea Shippo. How about you go back on board, and search every were and see if its there." Miroku said giving the small boy the new quest. Shippo nodded with determination and bound off towards the ship. Inuyasha's worries were lessened by the hope it would be on the ship, but still, the hope did not dwindle the anxiety that filled every fiber of his being.

Inuyasha took his hand to his head, and rubbed his temples. "Hnn. My head hurts."

"Just lay back and relax, try not to think of anything and please go back to sleep." the doctor came to Inuyasha's side and lay him down against the bed. "It's probably the anabiotic I gave you a little while ago. Your body fighting the fever and infection in your body right now, so you need all the rest you can get." Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep. He listened to Miroku's and the doctors foot steps vanish, but sleep still did not take him.

The scene of the attack flew over his mind over and over again. If only he could take back time. He would have never told Kouga his feelings if he knew this was going to happen. Why so suddenly, when he thought he was happy, why did they have to take every thing away? Inuyasha's heart ached with pain of loss. What could they be doing to Kouga? Was he alright?

Inuyasha let his eyes open, with anger and rage. If they harm him, Inuyasha thought, they will wish they never been born. Inuyasha felt the fiery urge to kill, to seek revenge, to scream, and feel the blood of Kagura and that black haired man stain his sword. Inuyasha knew that he would do anything in his power to get Kouga back, no matter what it took.

...

Shippo came running onto the ship as fast as he could. Is first thought was to look on the deck. It might have fallen off during the battle, and maybe kicked around a little bit. So Shippo searched every nook and cranny of the deck, but to no avail. His heart panicked when he wondered if it could have possibly fallen over board during the battle, or maybe one of the demons took it.

Shippo shook his head in frustration. "NO! Negative thinking wont help!" Shippo yelled as he next ran into Inuyasha's room. It was quiet and was in a mess. Did the demon's ransack the place? Shippo thought, unknowing of the fact that Inuyasha had been locked in that very room on the night of the attack and caused the mess himself. Maps and treasure and sheets, and clothing were all thrown about in the room.

Shippo ran frantically about the room, throwing every thing he could onto the bed and giving every thing a big shake just incase the precious metal had been tangled in the fabric. But once all the clothing and sheets were thrown miserable upon the bed, Shippo still could not find what he had been sent to look for.

Shippo fell to the ground, out of breath, and thinking quickly as to were it could be at. The kitchen? The hall? The upper deck? The crows nest? Shippo thought as he looked around, still seeing lots of strewn about ancient maps. Shippo carefully began to pick up the fragile paper and put them neatly on top of the hard wooden desk.

There were so many maps, Shippo thought as he picked one up. The oldest looking one with water stains and fading ink. Shippo tried to read the map, trying to figure out the strange letters that he had been learning how to read, but the words were hard for him to understand and later gave up on reading it.

Shippo bent down underneath the desk when he noticed another loose map and grabbed for it, and to his utter surprise, there it was, Inuyasha's precious treasure tucked into the corner of the desk. How had it gotten over here Shippo wasn't sure, but he was happy non the less. He quickly picked it up and examined the lost item. Just as he had thought, the clasp had broken. They would have to fix it at the towns gold smith, but Inuyasha would be happy that it was safe.

Shippo wrapped the long chain around his small wrist, and held tightly to the medallion and bolted out of Inuyasha's room.

"Ah! Shippo!" Kagome's voice rang in the small fox child. Shippo stopped and turned to see Kagome, along with Sango coming from the lower deck.

"Kagome! Sango! You're back!" Shippo happily bounded into Kagome's arms, Kirara was already in Sango's. "I missed you guys so much!" Shippo was smiling, but tears were rolling down his eyes at the same time. "So much has happened since you two have been gone. Horrible things." Sango and Kagome both gave each other worried glances.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"There was an attack, Inuyasha is hurt, Kagura betrayed us, and Kouga was taken!"

**yay! Did this get finished to soon? Does it seem rushed? I don't know, but I'm more into this story now because now the real main plot is thickening! Yes yes. This is what I've been waiting for! XD So I hope you guys like it, the major plot anyways, and hurray for me finishing chapter ten!**

**Also, if any one has any question, please feel free to ask. i have a tendancy to not explain things to their fullest. so any questions, ask away, as long as they are non spoiler questions. **

**(AN** **1...I know writing the wind scar being the strongest attack is all old and crap, but it worked right, am I right? Like how I played that into the story? XD so proud. **


End file.
